Nuestros protegidos
by Lanaieru
Summary: "Aquellos que sean capaces de tener conocimientos sobre cultura general, matemática básica así como avanzada y comprensión lectora, dense por servidos a nuestro secreto. No buscamos gente que se haya memorizado la lectura, buscamos gente que sea capaz de superarse por el bien de su país" ¡Existía una razón por la que "ellos" no debían presentarse ante los humanos!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi pertenencia; Sólo los uso sin fines**_

* * *

La educación desempeña un papel clave para proporcionar a las personas los conocimientos, las capacidades y las competencias necesarias para participar de manera efectiva en la sociedad y en la economía.

En una economía en la que los conocimientos cambian con rapidez, la educación tiene por objeto enseñar competencias para la vida. Pero, ¿cuántos años en la escuela, la universidad o un centro de formación esperarán estudiar las nuevas generaciones?

Las tasas de graduación, si bien son importantes, no son indicadores precisos de la calidad de la educación recibida.

Con el paso de las generaciones, han existido países con decreciente número de "graduados" lo que simplemente se ha llegado a una conclusión de la falta educativa de éstos. Los mandatarios, en busca de una solución, llegan a un acuerdo y se hace el anuncio, tal vez, siendo la peor decisión.

" _El gobierno ha ocultado secretos, secretos que a sus ojos no han sido más que obvios, sin embargo, hemos ocultado uno que sólo aquellos capaces, conocerán."_

No sabían si era la mejor decisión, "ellos" no estaban enterados de tal hecho.

" _Se realizará una prueba que sólo aquellos que estén preparados, pasarán con orgullo. Está prueba será mundial, pero no todo es fácil, sólo accederán a conocer nuestro secreto, ellos que cumplan con las expectativas."_

La gente, llevada ante la curiosidad, algunos ante la ira de "esas expectativas", escucharon con atención en sus hogares, trabajos o en la vía pública.

" _Aquellos que sean capaces de tener conocimientos sobre cultura general, matemática básica así como avanzada y comprensión lectora, dense por servidos a nuestro secreto. No es todo fácil, no buscamos gente que se haya memorizado la lectura, buscamos gente que sea capaz de superarse por el bien de su país_ "

" _El conteo general serán 100 puntos, sólo uno será elegido y deberá ser menor a los veinticinco años."_

La gente comenzó a quejarse.

" _La prueba se realizará en unos meses, mientras tanto, los jóvenes, estamos seguros que se prepararán."_

La transmisión concluyó; Los mandatarios se veían como si hubiesen logrado la mejor decisión durante sus años de gobierno mientras que "ellos" daban por hecho que esa no era buena idea. ¡Existía una razón por la que "ellos" no debían presentarse ante los humanos! Intentaban mirar el lado positivo de todo esto: El puntaje mayor era 95 y aquel que no llegase a tal número o lo sobrepasara, jamás los conocerían.

Durante dos años, nadie alcanzó las expectativas de "ellos" así como sus mandatarios sin embargo, esto sólo logro que, al prepararse y fallar dos veces, el nivel educativo de las naciones aumentase.

"Ellos" creían que la locura de sus mandatarios y su idea de conocerle, pronto se haría pasajera y los jóvenes desertaran a tal curiosidad después de su falta educativa y los rechazos.

Sin embargo…

*2020*

Las noticas comenzaron a transmitir en directo provocando una interrupción durante los programas que repetían sus presentaciones. Nadie conocía tal reacción por parte de los medios, hasta que finalmente se escuchó:

" _¡Es oficial! ¡Estados Unidos tiene al primer chico elegido! ¡Fue capaz de presentar su examen con un asombroso puntaje de 95 puntos!"_

Estados Unidos tenía el primer "protegido", como le llamaron los medios y mandatarios, que ahora compartiría el secreto de su presidente.

Un joven de tan sólo veintidós años. Cabello negro, corto de ojos azules. Poseía una adicción a los videojuegos, cómics y animes, mejor conocido como "friki"; Mostraba alegría desbordante, diversión y despreocupación notoria. ¿Cómo alguien como él podía lograr 95 puntos en una prueba bastante complicada?

"Él", sabía que pronto sería conocido y realmente no sabía si el chico fuese capaz de mantener un secreto de gran magnitud. Había convivido con otros igual a él, logrando alguna amistad a escondidas de su Presidente, pero siempre hubo un momento en que ese alguien tuvo que marcharse para no volver.

Era la representación humana de una nación; Nadie lo creía, al menos, no de quienes tuvo la obligación de presentarse. Se vio a obligado a probarlo así logrando, con el paso de los días, una aceptación bastante sincera y positiva.

Era una presentación de rutina, nada nuevo.

Alexy, nombre del chico "ganador" orgulloso de la prueba, simplemente se dejó guiar por el servicio secreto de Estados Unidos a través de los pasillos de la famosa "Casa Blanca".

El mandatario había ya compartido su secreto con el chico, cosa que fue una promesa: " _Existe una representación humana de Estados Unidos, aquella que siente por su gente, ha vivido las guerras que lo hacen hoy pero también, ha visto su máximo esplendor. Entiendo que no me creas, pero hoy le conocerás"_

 _A_ dmitía estar nervioso que simplemente no tomó la atención de la voz que le daba la confirmación de su llamada.

Se encontraba en la sala presidencial a la que unos cuantos tenían acceso, escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás suyo al mismo tiempo que la silla del mandatario se giraba para encararle. Finalmente, ahí estaba él.

 _-You must be Alexander_ – El hombre sonrió – _I'm Alfred Jones, human representation of the United States. Nice to meet you._

* * *

 _ **Hace tiempo escribía fics de Hetalia tales como, espero y conozcan, "películas", "destino", etc.; Todos con temática SpUk. Mi antiguo nombre era "Laine-JK"**_

 _ **Después de esta presentación, explico el fic:**_  
 _ **¿De qué va? Espero que la lectura anterior explicase todo, de no ser así, es simple; Un humano cualquiera tendrá la posibilidad de convivir con la nación. Los primeros capítulos sólo contarán su conexión, más adelante, cuando se hayan dado a conocer al resto, se irá a la historia principal.**_

 _ **¿Te ha gustado? Apóyame con tu opinión y si tienes algún Oc que quieras ver en este fic, será bienvenido. Participarán los latinos así que una ayuda no entraría mal. Sólo tengo al protegido de México, Costa Rica y Estados Unidos, los demás, están libres. En el siguiente capítulo daré a conocer los requisitos, que son básicos.**_

 _ **Si va por buen camino, actualizaré seguido. (Esta historia también se puede encontrar en Wattpad con el mismo nombre bajo la autora "AlmaLK6")**_

 _ **¡Hasta el próximo!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi pertenencia; Sólo los uso sin fines de lucro**_.

 ** _Agradezco a Tobi Lawli-pop y Zafiro por su review_**

* * *

Alexander Miller, mejor conocido como _Alexy,_ era miembro de una familia que carecía de intereses hacia la política, economía y educación; Carecían de modales, amigos y sentimientos caritativos, sin embargo, poseían ese gran gusto por el " _chisme ajeno_ ". Alexy era igual a ellos, no tenía ni el menor interés por saber el gran secreto del país, claro que sus padres sí, así que estudió arduamente por dos años. Adiós videojuegos, adiós cómics, adiós anime, adiós completamente a su vida social.

Era un idiota por haber superado, o más bien alcanzado, la puntuación exigida y haber perdido por años de su vida, todo para que le dijeran: _"Esto no debe salir de tus labios";_ Sus padres no creerían cualquier cosa que le dijeran, no eran estúpidos, aunque Alexy veía lo contrario. ¿Cómo decirles que no podía revelar el secreto por el que sus padres lo mandaron a la guerra? En primera instancia, ¿Le creerían?

 _¬ ¿Alfred? That's your name?_

La "representación humana" asintió con una sonrisa calmada que lograba transmitir al contrario confianza y comodidad.

¬ _So…_

Paseó la mirada por el entorno de la sala, de vez en cuando mirando a la "nación", en busca de una nueva conversación o algo más como un apretón de manos o una felicitación, claro está que no lo necesitaba.

¬ _You'll be my assistant_ – Siguió levantándose de su asiento con gran seguridad y superioridad.

 _¬ Your assistant?_

No esperaba eso, lo admitía, claro que tampoco se esperaba una gran fiesta para su llegada.

¬ _It's a joke?_ \- Alzó una ceja, contrariando completamente a su personalidad

El pelinegro puso su mayor atención en el que se hacía llamar _Estados Unidos_ y quiso atar cabos. Cabello dorado que representaba a la mayoría de la población, piel clara y ojos azules con una profundidad leída que eran acompañados de unos lentes cristalinos. Intentaba asimilar que el cabello rubio, la piel y los ojos azules eran característicos de la mayoría de norteamericanos, por parte de Estados Unidos, ¿Pero los lentes? ¿Ese extraño mechón que sobresalía graciosamente de su cabellera? ¿Qué significaban? Bueno, al final lo sabría.

Escuchó como unos pasos se alejaban de su posición y después, miró al rubio soltar un largo suspiro.

 _¬ That was close_

Alzó la otra ceja en modo de sorpresa y un poco de confusión; Se estaba perdiendo de algo y era bueno adivinando lo que faltaba o sobraba, siendo lo segundo lo que resaltaba en la habitación.

La dichosa nación se acercó a él haciéndole notar los centímetros de altura por los que le pasaba, la gran fuerza que tenía cuando le tomó del hombro derecho y la gran energía que tenía al soltar una risotada.

¬ ¿De qué me perdí?

Era obvio que se estaba comportando diferente a como se le presentó minutos atrás.

¬ La presión – Fue su única explicación

¿Cuál? ¡Si no había nadie presionando!

¬ Me dijeron que eres un chico muy inteligente. – Comenzó haciendo notar un tono de voz más alegre - ¿No estaría mal hacerte unas preguntas?

¬ ¿Te crees capaz de ponerme a prueba? – Preguntó en modo desafiante

¬ Sólo si aceptas

Era uno de esos retos que siempre ganaba, normalmente en apuestas.

¬ Claro – Respondió mientras la nación regresaba a su lugar cambiando a una faceta más seria – _Ask me…_

Tocaría fondo con las preguntas, independiente si le dañaban o no.

¬ Razones de la independencia de _"Trece Colonias"_

Alexy sonrió con motivación y tranquilidad; Sus padres le habían entrenado para un examen equivocado, era momento de hacerse notar. Entrenó dos años, era hora de contestar las verdaderas preguntas.

 _ ***México***_

¬ Verdaderas intenciones de Miguel Hidalgo

La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior pensando su respuesta. Todos creían, y en algunos libros de Historia lo decía, que el "Padre de la Patria" había defendido los derechos de los pobres, buscando libertad a la opresión que la nación española los sometía, sin embargo, éste no era el verdadero héroe.

¬ Realmente no buscaba la Independencia del ahora México – Comenzó ganándose una mirada curiosa de la nación – Lo que él buscaba era una lucha por reconocimiento del gobierno español para los criollos, en pocas palabras, buscaba que se le permitiera el poder a los criollos puesto que éstos se los daban a verdaderos españoles.

¬ Influencias y ayuda en la independencia.

¬ Las influencias se debieron al pensamiento francés y con la impresión de libertad alcanzada por parte de los Estados Unidos. Con ayuda económica de Inglaterra y Estados Unidos para españoles que se rebelaron contra la corona y lle-

¬ Déjale ahí. Se ve que estudiaste, buenas respuestas.

La chica asintió avergonzada por los halagos de la nación mexicana.

A comparación del escándalo de Estados Unidos al anunciar a uno de los ganadores del examen, a México sólo le bastó conocer a, en este caso, la ganadora que lo hizo con esfuerzo, sin llamar a la prensa u organizar una celebración.

Una muchacha de cabello completamente negro que le llegaba un poco más abajo del cuello, de ojos cafés y piel ligeramente más clara que la canela.

Ganadora del examen con un puntaje de 95 puntos, sin embargo, no era tan lista como el examen hacía ver.

Miembro de una familia de mente abierta y culta, la mediana de una familia con títulos Universitarios, diplomas de excelencia y trabajos en Instituciones de gobierno como públicos; A pesar de eso, Mariana Fernández, carecía de diplomas y trabajo a sus veintidós años. No era tan culta como su padre, no era de gran lectura como su hermana mayor, de grandes modales como su hermano menor y mente positiva como su madre.

Era negativa, o realista como ella se veía, alegre y seria hasta que tomaba confianza y se abría con la gente.

¬ Lamento haber comenzado con las preguntas así como así, pero quiera saber que no hiciste trampa en tu examen.

¬ ¿Cómo cierto presidente en elecciones?

La nación chasqueó los dedos con una sonrisa de acierto y razón.

Mariana miró con detenimiento al chico que se hallaba en el sofá más largo de la sala, cruzado de piernas con una mirada de completa seriedad y observación. Cabello negro con una combinación de ojos café, mirada seria, divertida y coqueta. Portando el uniforme revolucionario color beige con un adicional de un pañuelo rojo y unas botas negras a conjunto. Era bastante bien parecido.

¬ ¿Y cómo debo…?

¬ Alejandro – Respondió – Puedes llamarme "Ale"

¬ ¿Y está bien para ti?

¬ ¡Claro! ¿Qué no estamos en confianza ya?

La morena asintió, un poco más cómoda en torno a la nación mexicana que no se veía como ella esperaba. En físico estaba bien para sí, "es guapo" pensó, pero en actitud…

Se esperaba a un hombre, o mujer, machista, mal hablado, flojo, alburero* y burlesco al mal ajeno; Sin embargo, se encontró con un hombre bastante formal, amable, responsable y cuidadoso con sus palabras.

" _¿Él representa el mexicano promedio?"_ – Pensó – _"Tal vez cambió por tanta cosa"_

Sin embargo, cuando la puerta se abrió de manera sorpresiva…

¬ ¡Que la chin**da! ¡¿Qué no entiende?! ¡Mi privacidad no es su p**o problema!

Ahí estaba el mal hablado mexicano.

El jefe de México comenzó a pelear con él mientras la chica guardaba silencio y miraba hacia la habitación en busca de algún distractor. En cuanto el jefe se marchó, la nación se quitó el pañuelo del cuello exhausto de dichosa pelea.

¬ Perdón. Es bien entrometido

¬ ¿Se preocupa por su nación?

¬ Eso quisiera, sólo está esperando cuando me descuide y me quite todo lo que llevo puesto – Rió - ¿Tienes hambre? Porque yo sí

¬ ¡Vamos por unos tacos! – Alzaron ambos la voz con auténtica alegría

La comida tradicional de México, y más que nada estereotipada, eran los tacos. ¿Pero cómo negarlo? ¡Si eran más que una delicia! Y ambos estaban de acuerdo con ello.

* * *

 _En fin, aquí profundizo un poco al protegido de Estados Unidos y México, espero que les haya parecido un poco, o más que eso, agradable._

 _Para el siguiente requeriré a los siguientes._

 _Argentina, Venezuela, Chile, Colombia, Inglaterra, Francia, Canadá, Rusia, Japón. No aparecerán todos juntos, pero sí conforme los capítulos avancen. Si la historia avanza, gracias a sus opiniones, la principal se alargará más. Lo único que necesito para la entrada de sus Oc, son:_

 _-Nación_  
 _-Nombre_  
 _-Actitud_  
 _-Apariencia._

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_

 _El diseño de México corresponde a su autor._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es de mi pertenencia.**_

 _ ***México***_

A pesar de haber un claro silencio entre ambos de cabello azabache, éste era amortiguado por el sonido de los automóviles que regresaban de su destino, o al contrario, de la charla de las personas a su alrededor y de la radio del dueño del puesto de tacos. No era un silencio de incomodidad, era uno de cuestionamiento.

Mariana aún no captaba lo que el chico a su frente decía y sólo le miraba con cierto eje de sospecha.

¬ ¿Qué pasa, Marianita? ¿No te gustaron?

Y su pregunta, le hicieron volver de su silenciada cabeza. Ella negó con una sonrisa mientras bebía de su _Boing*_ de mango por medio de una pajilla.

¬ ¿Entonces?

¬ ¿Cuándo conoceré a los otros? – Soltó la pregunta

La nación imitó a su compañera hasta hallar una respuesta razonable.

¬ Cuando se conozcan a los cinco primeros. Tú eres la segunda.

¬ ¿El primero es el _gringo_ *, no?

¬ Hay una tercera y una cuarta – Explicó – Una es de Canadá y la otra es de Inglaterra

Cerró la boca negando la entrada de alimentos cuando la nación explicó, sorprendida y confundida, pidió una respuesta a una pregunta sin formular.

¬ El cejón dice que no la conocerán hasta que estén los cinco o más, y Canadá es bastante tímido para presentarla.

Mariana no comprendía completamente el problema de la nación inglesa y un poco de la nación canadiense, aún sin mayor contratiempo, siguió probando la delicia mexicana.

¬ Yo hago unos mejores - Contestó para sí

¬ ¿Entonces cocinas?

¬ Un poco sí…

Hubo un silencio bastante corto cuando el mexicano se dignó a hablar sacando un papel doblado de uno de sus bolsillos.

¬ ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó alzando una ceja señalando el papel

¬ Algo así como tu contrato

La pelinegra miró de reojo al _taquero_ preguntando con la misma mirada a la nación sobre si era buena idea hablar de tal tema frente a "personas comunes" lejanas a ellos.

¬ Es de confianza – Respondió – Siempre vengo cuando me harto del jefe, ¿Verdad, Don Pepe?

¬ Un gusto tener hoy también, Alejandro

Tras ver una sonrisa de complicidad, la menor puso toda su atención en el papel que México le estiraba.

¬ Es el contrato para "sellar nuestro encuentro".

Mariana lo leyó más de una vez, en las letras grandes, letras medianas e incluso las pequeñas. Había dos firmas y un espacio vacío; Una de las firmas era del Presidente, otra de la nación y la vacía…

¬ ¿Mi firma?

¬ Léelo bien – Siguió mientras comía sin pena – No te vayas a arrepentir mañana

Colocó su mirada en el fondo de la hoja donde… Se le privaba de ver a su familia hasta que un nuevo postulante llegase con mayor puntuación.

¬ ¿Tengo prohibido ver a mi familia?

¬ Sólo podrás hablar con ellos, pero no podrás verlos. Si alguien supera tus puntos, quedarás libre

¬ ¿Qué hay de bueno en esto? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño colocando el papel en la mesa

¬ Tendrás todo lo que quieras

Y aquello la hizo dudar.

¬ La mejor universidad, los mejores puestos de trabajo, viajes sin ningún tipo de pago, encuentros con personas de índole.

Suspiró, pasando la mano por su rostro más de una vez.

¬ ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

La pregunta le tomó desprevenida, alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de su nación mirándole con gran seriedad y profundidad.

¬ ¿Por qué estás aquí? No me digas que por curiosidad que me mientes… ¿Por qué llegaste a realizar la prueba? Muchos de tu edad fallaron, a otros no les interesó y otros declinaron al primer intento. – Siguió – Los vi entrar ese día… Bastó la primera parte para ver a la mitad salir del aula

¬ Yo… Quiero ser alguien

¬ Roba como los candidatos y mira que tendrás fama

¬ ¡Eso no! – Alzó la voz llamando la atención de unos cuantos, sin inmutar a la nación - ¿Por qué entenderías? Fuera de las guerras, debe ser fácil vivir como tú.

¬ Ah va… Entonces – La nación dejó de recargarse en el respaldo para acercársele con una mirada de desafío – Estate una hora en "Los Pinos" y me dices que tal te fue intentando hacer que el pendejo de tu jefe no tire más a la basura al país. Sólo estás aquí por fama, ¿No? Por el secreto de gobierno.

Tal vez, él tenía razón.

¬ No es así…

Pero tampoco la tenía.

¬ En mi familia todos son exitosos, mi padre tiene muchos títulos, mi hermana ha prosperado en el mundo de la actuación, mi hermano varios diplomas de superación académica y, a pesar de que mi madre no completó sus estudios, su negocio prospera… Mientras yo… - Guardó silencio varios segundos, intentando regular su respiración para no llorar – Yo no soy nada. No sé si lo que estudio me llevará a dónde quiero, reprobé dos veces el examen de ingreso a la Universidad, no sé hacer más que el aseo… No sé si…

La nación no se inmutó, no habló ni movió, sólo esperó que la chica se desahogara en llanto.

¬ No quiero decepcionar más a mis padres. Hice la prueba porque creí que eso los alegraría, pero sólo me recuerdan mis errores – Confesó – La Gastronomía no es lo que quiero, tengo veintidós años y aún no sé qué quiero de verdad. Quiero viajar, conocer otros países y personas, pero sólo voy hacia atrás.

México otorgó su pañuelo para que la fémina se secase las lágrimas, cosa que aceptó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¬ Puedo hacer que entres en la Universidad que quieras, te puedo dar trabajo en el lugar que desees… Puedo hacer que visites el país de tus sueños, sólo si me das tu apoyo. – Continuó - ¿No querrías ver a tus padres cuando finalmente te superes en lo que de verdad quieres?

Mariana creía que la representación humana sería divertida, despreocupada y valemadrista*, pero también era amable y hasta parecía preocuparse por aquellos que estimaba, siendo ella ahora perteneciente a ese grupo. Estaba conociendo el lado diferente de México.

¬ ¿Entonces, seré reemplazada cuando alguien supere mis puntos?

¬ Sí, pero conociéndonos… Eso será en mucho tiempo.

Él tenía razón, en cuanto se enterasen que hay ya un seleccionado, algunos dejarían de intentar y otros a bajar de puntos a los que ya aspiraban.

Tomó la pluma de manos de Alejandro y firmó donde ya tenía su nombre.

¬ Ya está

¬ ¡Así se habla! – Sonrió alzando la voz con alegría - ¿Entonces? ¿Otra orden o te rajas?

¬ ¿Me estás diciendo _rajona?_ ¡Otra orden! ¿Cómo de que no?

¬ Un mexicano nunca se raja – Rió - ¡Don Pepe, otra orden pa' la señorita!

¬ Sale otra orden

No sabía si hacía bien en aceptar o no el tratado que se tenía con la nación, sin embargo, quería superarse, mostrar lo que era ante su familia cuando acabase su contrato.

¬ ¡Por cierto!

Alejandro le entregó el otro plato mientras regresaba el vacío, mirándole con un poco de confusión.

¬ Dígame

¬ Tu relación con otros países, más bien, tu relación con Estados Unidos. ¿Es buena o mala así como pensamos?

¬ No le odio después de todo lo que me quitó – Confesó – Llega a ser cansado, pero a veces es _chido._ El gringo tiene su encanto.

Y en ese momento, la mente fujoshi que Mariana escondió de su nación, comenzó a trabajar en mil y un momentos acerca de ambas naciones juntas; Sólo quedaba ver qué tan "bien parecido" era para ver si sus nuevas fantasías se harían realidad o se hicieron.

Alejandro sospechaba su silencio, aún así, la dejó comer con una sonrisa.

 _ ***Estados Unidos***_

Alfred aún estaba confundido a la repentina firma de Alexy. En cuanto Estados Unidos le leyó y estiró el papel, el pelinegro firmó sin un segundo de espera. Pensaba que le daría segundos de dramatismo, se gritarían y cosas así, " _Como en las novelas de México_ ", pensó, después de todo, el chico jugaba plácidamente _Mario Kart_.

¬ Alexy – Le llamó

El chico no respondió hasta que la partida en línea del momento finalmente acabó; Era bueno jugando y esos primeros lugares entre los mejores del mundo, no eran estética.

 _¬ What do you study?_

 _¬ Space engineering_

Mientras se hacía entrega de premiación dentro del juego, Alexy respondió preguntas personales sin ningún tipo de molestia. Era difícil creer que alguien como él estuviese interesado en temas de gran índole, aún así, Alexander hacía caso omiso a todas esas palabras de odio que le lanzaban a causa de su condición de extrema alegría y despreocupación.

¬ Entiendo…

¬ Sólo quiero alejarme de mi familia lo más que se pueda – Siguió respondiendo mientras realizaban nuevas partidas – Tú lo has sentido, ¿No? Estar bajo el yugo de alguien, que ese alguien te prohíba ciertas cosas y te obligue a hacer otras. ¿Me comprendes?

 _¬ Yes…_

 _¬ Hey, Alfred…_

La nación alzó la mirada, sorprendido de que el chico le estirase otro mando con una sonrisa desafiadora.

¬ Apuesto que supero tu récord

¬ ¡Claro que no! ¡Mi récord es el mejor!

Pasaron las horas jugando, entre gritos de molestia, gritos de alegría, celebraciones, llantos fingidos, un poco de un llanto real, hasta un regaño por parte de un superior por tales gritos infantiles.

Alexander aparentaba ser un adulto, sin embargo, por dentro parecía un niño al que no le dejaron disfrutar de su infancia. Se parecían bastante.

A pesar de haber caído la noche, una partida empate marcó la finalización de una tarde de videojuegos.

¬ Nada mal para tener doscientos – Rió Alexy dándole un pequeño codazo – Me sorprendes. Casi te gano

¬ Eres bueno, pero no lo suficiente

¬ Que humilde – Susurró - ¿Y ahora? Ya firmé y no quiero volver a casa

El norteamericano pensó las cosas seriamente, cosa "rara" en él, hasta que finalmente halló una respuesta a su situación.

¬ _You come with me!_

 _¬ What?_

 _¬ I have an apartament nearby._

¬ Pensé que vivías aquí – Habló para sí - ¿También tienes un departamento?

 _¬ What do you say?_

¬ _Of course_ , es mejor que nada

¬ ¡Okay! – Habló en alto soltando una risotada – _Will be fun!_

 _ ***Canadá***_

Lilian Wells, "ganadora" del examen realizado hace un par de días, observaba con detenimiento y observación, la exposición de barcos del Museo marítimo de Vancouver. Su castaña trenza descansaba en su hombro derecho mientras sus ojos grisáceos y azulinos, se paseaban por una de las pinturas del museo mientras a la vez, se preguntaba por qué estaba ahí.

¬ ¿No te interesa?

Negó con una sonrisa sincera, mientras la nación canadiense le correspondía de la misma forma. Ahora recordaba que necesitaba algo con qué distraerse a la firma de su contrato.

Canadá era una persona excepcional y tenían gran parecido; Ambos solían ser tímidos por lo que solían existir situaciones en las que pasaban desapercibidos, eran dulces con quienes merecían ver ese lado, eran tranquilos, bastante pacientes pero por sobre todo, odiaban ser comparados con sus hermanos mayores a pesar de estimarlos como familia.

Tal vez, si lograba alejarse de su familia un poco, sin el estrés ni la presión, pensaría las cosas con mucho más detenimiento y si era cierto que Canadá podría darle lo que quisiera, podría aprovechar aunque sea un poco de ello por el deseo de saber, muy profundamente dentro de ella.

¬ Firmaré – Respondió

¬ Pero… - Canadá abrió la boca, sin embargo, la cerró y sonrió - _Thank you_

Muy profundamente deseaba conocer el gran secreto de su nación, y muy profundamente, aprovecharía esa oportunidad.

 _ ***Inglaterra***_

La hora del té era una gran tradición inglesa y los ingleses eran bien conocidos por llevarla a la práctica a la hora acordada. Ese día no fue la excepción.

Con un libro en la mano izquierda y una taza de fina porcelana en la derecha, Alice podía distinguir claramente el silencio cómodo y agradable en la habitación. No había gritos por parte de sus hermanos mayores, regaños por parte su madre, lecciones de vida por parte de su padre, todo era calma.

Lo que no creía, era ver a su nación leer literatura norteamericana y juvenil, lo sorprendente, era que estaba bastante entretenido.

¬ ¿Arthur? – Le llamó por su nombre bajando el libro

 _¬ What is the problem?_

Bueno, si hacía caso a su llamado, realmente no estaba del todo entretenido y carecía de atención hacia dicha lectura.

¬ Es…

¬ Sólo falta uno más - Respondió a lo que le molestaba sin siquiera escuchar su cuestión

Alice Morrow, joven talentosa y culta; Poseía fina observación, gustos exquisitos hacia la comida extranjera, carecía de gusto ante la cocina hecha por su nación por lo que no podría herirle al decirle la verdad, fascinación por la lectura y bastante inteligente para alguien de su edad.

Su dorado cabello solía alaciarse de manera natural, el clima parecía no molestarle y sus ojos, igual a lo de su nación, verdes de un tono esmeraldeño, sin embargo, eran opacados por unas gafas cristalinas.

La mayoría del tiempo, casi siempre, hacia uso de su lengua afilada que se sustituía por sus excelentes modales tanto en la mesa, con gente y ante una nación que sólo había visto en fotos. Solía tener una buena relación con la Reina.

Estudiaba literatura en la mejor Universidad de Reino Unido y esto le hizo de sus 100 puntos exactos siendo, hasta ahora, la única en sacarlos. Era envidiaba y molestada.

¬ ¿Qué lees? – Preguntó regresando su vista al libro - ¿Qué novela te recomendaron?

 _¬ "The fault in our stars"*_

¬ ¿Y es buena?

Su silencio sólo le hizo entender un _"Es una novela juvenil estadounidense, no esperes mucho"_

Una llamada hizo a Inglaterra dejar su lectura, salir de la habitación y dejar ese silencio nuevamente.

Alice se preguntaba con fervor qué era la urgencia, hasta que el inglés regresó, fatigado y sorprendido.

¬ _What's going on?_ – Preguntó la joven acabando su taza de té

 _¬ Russia, France and Chile…_

No fue necesario que terminase la oración cuando Alice comprendió a qué se refería.

Al final no bastó uno, el examen fue pasado por varios más a lo largo de la semana junto con sus puntajes y los países que fueron seleccionados.

México: 95 puntos  
Estados Unidos: 95 puntos  
Inglaterra: 100 puntos  
Francia: 96 puntos  
Canadá: 97 puntos  
Rusia: 97 puntos  
Chile: 95 puntos.

Pronto, las naciones comenzaron a ver la fecha en que los protegidos deberían presentarse oficialmente entre sí como a las demás naciones, cosa que a algunos agradaban y… a otros no.

* * *

En fin, la convocatoria seguirá abierta hasta que la historia en forma comience. Espero leer sus opiniones como comentarios.

*Boing: Bebida mexicana que normalmente viene en presentación de vidrio o lata  
*Valemadrista: Creo que muchos entienden  
*La lectura de Inglaterra es "Bajo la misma estrella" (El nombre está en inglés)

¡Hasta el próximo!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es de mi pertenencia.**_

* * *

 _ ***Estados Unidos***_

Alemania abrió las puertas de la gran sala de reuniones como de costumbre, sin sorprenderse de encontrarse la sala un poco vacía como lo era en una junta común; Sólo estaban Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, discutiendo como siempre y a sus respectivos lados, quienes creía, eran sus nuevos protegidos.

\- ¡Hey, Germany! – Le saludó Estados Unidos con una extrema alegría sin importar las peleas con el inglés

No era una junta común, era finalmente la junta para conocer a los protegidos de las naciones ganadoras y que acordaron la noticia de sus superiores.

Alexy le lanzaba miradas coquetas a Alice sin recibir algún tipo de muestra tanto de afecto como ignorancia; Inglaterra le exigía al norteamericano detener ese acoso a su protegida contradiciéndole con una estruendosa risa.

\- Se llevan bien… - Dijo Alemania para sí

Él aún no tenía algún protegido al que dar a conocer puesto que aún, la prueba no se realizaba ese año en su país, sólo faltaba un mes exactamente.

\- ¿Dónde están los demás? – Preguntó aun conociendo la respuesta

\- ¿Dónde más?

Siempre llegaban de la manera más impuntual.

Claro que nadie notó a la primera, la presencia de los canadienses ya que éstos no omitieron palabra alguna hasta que Alemania tomó asiento y los llamó para hacerse de su firma en un papel importante.

El primero en firmar fue Arthur Kirkland con una caligrafía digna de admirar por varios segundos de lo elegante que era, seguido de Alice Morrow.

Alfred Jones escribió su nombre al igual que Alexander Miller en la segunda línea que les correspondía.

El tercero fue Matthew William con una linda letra al igual que su nueva protegida, Lilian Wells.

Alemania se haría cargo de mantener los formatos donde las naciones y protegidos firmaron en caso de que alguno de ellos falte a las normas que se les leyó al conocerles.

Tomaron asiento nuevamente, cada uno realizando una actividad en específico; En el caso de Alemania e Inglaterra, acerca de negocios, Alice se encontraba leyendo una novela inglesa al lado de su nación, Canadá charlaba con Estados Unidos, sorprendido de que éste le prestase atención, y en la situación de Lilian y Alexy, éstos se mantenían en silencio por temor a presentarse de mala manera.

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar un fuerte olor a colonia y una clara molestia para una de las naciones.

\- ¡Vaya! Me sorprende verte aquí, _Angleterre_

La nación francesa hizo presencia, moviendo su cabello al aire, lanzando una mirada coqueta a sus alrededores.

\- _Shut up, stupid french!_

\- Ahora veo de qué te trata – Alice se levantó, cerrando su libro sin olvidar su separador – Esa colonia apestosa… No es nada más que los franceses

\- Eso debería decir yo – Salió a la defensa la protegida de Francia, Kassandra Bouffart, con un aire tranquilo – Esa falta de moda, ingleses debían ser

 _\- What the hell did you say?!_

\- ¡Basta! – Les llamó la atención Alemania – No han sido citados para esto

Tal vez el castigo no caería sobre las chicas que siguieron la pelea, sino, para sus naciones respectivas que la comenzaron.

Kassandra Bouffart, ella tenía una razón para realizar la prueba y que sólo Francia lo sabía, aunque sin mucho lujo de detalle.

Poseía un largo cabello dorado cenizo, envidiado en tres partes de toda Francia, una hermosa nariz respingada, una altura promedio así como su peso, su piel era una clara porcelana que se acompañaban de unos ojos azules grisáceos. Era una belleza a sus veintiún años.

Francis admitía que no había visto una belleza igual desde que conoció a la belleza de Orleans.

\- ¡Alice!

La joven temió al llamado de su nombre a una conocida voz, buscando con una mirada desesperada, un escondite sin hallarlo al momento; Para cuando quiso y encontró, un peso cayó sobre su espalda y unos brazos se enredaron en su cuello.

\- ¡Ha pasado tiempo, querida!

 _\- Get down, you fool!_

\- Eres muy fría~

Inglaterra observaba con detenimiento la vergonzosa situación en la que su protegida se encontraba gracias a una muchacha de la cuál no se tomó la molestia de ver entrar.

\- ¡Isabel! ¡No huyas así!

Y esa voz, también le causaba cierta molestia a él.

Antonio Carriedo, la nación española, entraba con una radiante sonrisa, sorprendiendo a la mayoría de presentes.

\- _¡Espagne! ¡Mon ami_! ¡Que sorpresa!

Francia se le acercó a su amigo, colocando su mano derecha en el hombro del joven del mismo lado, con una sonrisa honesta.

\- ¿Ella es tu protegida? – Preguntó Francia mirando a la melosa joven

\- Así es, su nombre es Isabel Aragón.

Una muchacha de cabello cobrizo atado en una cola de caballo, ojos verdes y labios rosados que se combinaban perfectamente con su piel clara. Esos labios siempre mostraban una bella sonrisa, desbordaba alegría con sus conocidos, cariño con su hermana mayor y era bastante despistada.

Su puntaje, 98 puntos y su edad eran los veintitrés al igual que la joven inglesa; Siendo las únicas mayores hasta ahora.

\- ¿Entonces se conocen? – Preguntó Arthur a su protegida

\- _Sadly…_

\- ¡Que mala eres! – Hizo un mohín para luego mirar a la nación inglesa con una sonrisa – Estudiamos un año juntas en Inglaterra

\- ¿Entonces estudian literatura?

\- Así es

Y con eso bastaba para dar a conocer esa extrema cercanía entre ambas féminas.

\- ¡Vaya! Hay mucho ajetreo aquí

Por la puerta se asomaron dos naciones latinas, una más alta que otra, una más alegre que otra y tras de ellos, un par de chicas de rasgos diferentes.

\- _Mexico!_

El estadounidense se acercó a la nación mexicana en cuanto éste se hizo presente dentro de la habitación; El rubio miró a la protegida de su amigo, mostrando una radiante sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la joven por tales muestras y "belleza masculina".

\- _¡You're very cute_! – Rió a su reacción - ¡Alexander!

El chico obedeció a su llamado, atinando un rápido sonrojo en sus mejillas blancas en cuánto divisó a la mexicana.

\- _He's Alexander Miller_ – Le presentó – _And she is_ …

 _\- ¡Ah! My name is Mariana Fernández. Nice to meet you._

 _\- My pleasure…_

Alejandro conocía bien la cara que Alexy mostraba, aún así, guardó silencio y tomó lugar junto a Estados Unidos con el simple propósito de observar cada faceta del pelinegro y sus intenciones.

La protegida de Chile, de nombre Carmen Rodríguez, miraba con curiosidad los rostros de Alexander, sacando ella sola sus propias e indebidas conclusiones.

\- ¿Qué piensas? – Le preguntó Chile con sospecha

\- Nada – Sonrió.

Carmen Rodríguez era curiosa, astuta y bastante hiperactiva para alguien de su edad. Se había propuesto la meta de realizar la prueba y ganarla, y gracias a su determinación, se hallaba en esa gran habitación con el propósito de hacerle ver a quienes la rechazaron que era posible mostrar de qué estaba hecha.

Poseía el cabello negro y ojos castaños que hacían una gran apariencia jovial, ¿Y cómo no? Apenas estaba en sus diecinueve años.

Francia y España se mantenían ocupados, y entretenidos, molestando a Inglaterra sobre lo enorme que eran sus cejas y lo "mal que vestía", mientras Alemania les miraba sin comentar nada y aguantando la risa a los comentarios de ambas naciones.

Alice escuchaba atenta la conversación de Isabel al igual que mantenía la atención sobre su lectura haciendo gestos de sorpresa a los chismes que la española le daba.

Lilian acariciaba a Kumajiro con una sonrisa mientras seguía la plática con su nación.

México le gritaba mil y un cosas a Estados Unidos por invadir su espacio personal al intentar darle un abrazo como muestra por tantos años de "amistad" sin ningún tipo de rencor, Chile sólo miraba divertido sabiendo que podría ocupar semejante escena para años futuros.

Mariana y Carmen jugaban con las manos excusando su aburrimiento y sin percatarse de que Alexander picaba el ante brazo y posaba su mirada sobre la de nacionalidad mexicana en un intento desesperado de llamar su atención.

\- Menos mal que no han comenzado

\- Ah, Rusia – Le llamó Alemania mostrándole una silla vacía – Te esperábamos.

Detrás de la nación fría pero de agradable y tierna sonrisa, se mostraba un chico de apariencia más juvenil que la misma Carmen.

Nikolai Volkov. A pesar de su apariencia tímida, seria e infantil, por dentro se escondía una furia, en cuando a palabras se refiere. No salía mostrar su lado "friki" a menos de llevar una buena amistad con un susodicho, suele avergonzarse con facilidad además de ser un experto en temas de lectura de diferentes ámbitos y sólo Rusia sabía que le gustaban los gatos.

Su negro cabello resonaba en la habitación, puesto que éste era lacio y le llegaba a cierta altura del cuello y rostro, que se hacían perfectamente con unos ojos cafés, acompañados de unos lentes; A pesar de dicha apariencia, era un poco bajo y para era un mérito lograr ese lugar a sus quince años.

Un joven prodigio.

\- Bien, ahora que están todos aquí – Comenzó Alemania – Pasarán a firmar para comenzar la reunión.

Las naciones europeas pasaron seguidas de las norteamericanas y la única sureña; Al terminar Carmen con dicha firma, procedieron a tomar sus asientos para finalmente comenzar con la presentación de los protegidos.

\- ¡Llegué!

Hasta que las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver a una chica de cabello alborotado, jadeando de cansancio y a una joven detrás de ella.

\- ¡Costa Rica! – Expresaron sus hermanos sorprendidos

\- V-Vine en…cuanto pude… - Respiró agitada recargándose en el marco de la puerta – Yo… ¡Lo logré al fin!

A varios les era sorpresa que la joven centroamericana estuviese "en posesión" de una persona a quien llamar _Protegido_ ; Ximena Espinoza era su nombre, y como estereotipado, poseía el cabello y ojos negros.

Se hacía de una actitud alegre y un poco despistada, sin embargo, era bastante buena con la historia, el dibujo, el arte en general. No era muy alta, tampoco muy delgada, no era una chica sobresaliente, aunque realmente nadie lo era y así como todos los reunidos allí, tenía una razón para realizar la prueba.

\- De acuerdo, pasen y firmen

Ambas centroamericanas eran objeto de miradas curiosas, ¿Y cómo no? Habían entrado de una forma dramática y apresurada.

Costa Rica y su protegida firmaron sin importar las miradas y tomaron asiento entre las naciones de México y Chile recibiendo palabras de aliento por parte de éstos.

\- Ahora sí, comencemos con las presentaciones.

Los protegidos se levantaron, logrando una sonrisa de orgullo en su nación.

\- _My name is Alice Morrow_ – Comenzó la rubia – _Soy de Reino Unido, tengo veintitrés años y saqué 100 puntos en la prueba realizada en el mes de Julio._

\- ¿Julio? – Preguntó Estados Unidos – Eso significa

\- Así es – Respondió Inglaterra – Ella fue la primera en aprovechamiento

\- ¿Y por qué no nos hablaste de ella? – Preguntó Francia mirando a Alice seductoramente – Realmente es bonita

 _\- Shut up_

El siguiente, no tardó en hacerse notar.

\- _Mi nombre es Alexander Miller. Soy de Estados Unidos, tengo veintidós años y saqué 95 puntos en la prueba realizada a principios de Agosto._

\- ¡Oh! ¡Encontré a mi tocayo!

 _\- He is Alexander!_

\- En español es lo mismo

Las presentaciones continuaron.

 _\- Mi nombre es Mariana Fernández. Soy de México, tengo veintidós años y también saqué 95 puntos en la prueba._

\- _M-Mi nombre es Lilian Wells, tengo veinte años y… - Miró a su nación quien le sonrió como apoyo – Soy de Canadá y saqué 97 puntos en la prueba…_

\- _Mi nombre es Kassandra Bouffart. Vengo de Francia, tengo veintiún años y saqué 96 puntos en la prueba_

 _-Mi… nombre es… Nikolai Volkov y soy de Rusia, tengo quince años y… – Tragó con un poco de timidez – Saqué 97 puntos en la prueba_

Tomó asiento, suspirando por al fin acabar su presentación.

 _\- Soy Carmen Rodríguez, tengo diecinueve años, vengo de Chile y saqué 95 puntos en la prueba._

 _\- Mi nombre es Isabel Aragón, tengo veintitrés años. Provengo de España y saqué 98 solo para estar con mi querida Alice_

 _\- Shut up, stupid!_

Eran un caso de extrema obviedad. Y finalmente, la que quedaba.

- _S-Soy Ximena Espinoza, provengo de Costa Rica y saqué 95 puntos en la prueba._

Eran pocos realmente, sin embargo, estaban ahí por varios motivos y entre ellos estaba superarse, alejarse de su familia y buscar nuevos horizontes que para ellos, eran comodidad.

\- Bien, no es necesario que les lea las reglas de nuevo – Comentó Alemania levantándose de su asiento – Me iré poniendo en contacto con los nuevos miembros en caso de que los haya, mientras ustedes, ya saben. Deberán asistir a las juntas, tendrán voz y voto, podrán viajar a donde su nación con la condición de no ver a su familia por un tiempo.

A algunos, ya no les era problema, simplemente asintieron.

\- Podrán seguir con sus actividades diarias, siempre y cuando estén al pendiente de los hechos de sus hogares y cuando su plazo llegue a su fin, podrán pedir lo que deseen mientras esté en manos de sus naciones. ¿Entendieron?

\- Entendimos…

\- De acuerdo, pueden retirarse.

Alemania fue el primero en retirarse debido a que la fecha para el examen en su país estaba por realizarse.

Las segundas fueron Isabel y Alice, la primera jalando a la segunda para perderse en la ciudad con la excusa de conocer Estados Unidos y tener un poco de aventura en sus vidas fuera de los libros.

Seguidas de Francia y España charlando animadamente.

\- ¿Vamos a tomar algo?

\- Ya está. ¡Hey, cejas! ¿No quieres venir?

Inglaterra se sorprendió de dicha invitación y tratándose de antiguos enemigos, negó con una simple y fría mirada junto con una excusa realmente poco creíble.

-Venga, no seas seco – Y al igual que su protegida, jaló a la nación inglesa con él - ¡Será divertido! ¡Ya lo _veréis_!

\- _Let me go, damn you!_

\- Que boca _tenéis_.

Francis sólo rió ligeramente y les siguió al igual que Kassandra quien sabía que tendría una tarde ocupada por ciertas naciones que llegaban a pasarse con la bebida.

¬ Será una tarde agitada…

En otro lado de la sala, el trío latino salía de la habitación charlando acerca de sus siguientes planes, quejándose de las cosas que sus superiores hacían sin su permiso y cuánto afectaba a su gente, e incluso de cosas más agradables como las celebraciones nacionales que se aproximaban.

Estados Unidos se sentía ignorado y aunque lo demostraba con un rostro sonriente y despreocupado, sólo quería la atención de una nación para él.

\- Hey, gringo

Y ahí estaba su voz.

\- _What?_

\- Los chicos iremos a comer algo, ¿No quieres venir?

\- _Really?!_ – Y ahí estaba su humor habitual

\- Claro, siempre y cuando tú pagues lo que comamos – Sonrió Chile no de manera cómoda

\- _I'll pay whatever!_

Claro que no sabía que con ello había formado claramente un pacto de sentencia.

Por parte de los protegidos americanos, Lilian se separó de Canadá bajo la excusa de hallarse con una vieja conocida en el edificio de reuniones, cosa que así era; Mariana escuchaba las curiosidades del país de Carmen al mismo tiempo que Alexy caminaba detrás de ellas, pensante en cómo comenzar la conversación con ambas féminas mientras Ximena miraba con pena al estadounidense.

Al final, bastó una oración por parte de Mariana en cuánto se encontraron en un establecimiento de comida _: "Acabo de ver tu colgante de Link de tu celular, veo que te gustan los videojuegos",_ y Alexander pareció haber encontrado a su mujer ideal.

Por parte de Nikolai e Iván, ambos acordaron entablar una conversación con el resto cuando se hayan anunciado a más postulantes oficiales y sin más, regresaron a su hogar.

* * *

 _Este es el penúltimo capítulo donde aún pueden mandarme a sus Oc, el siguiente será un poco de relleno para los que me han enviado los suyos y finalmente será el capítulo 6 el inicio de la historia en general de la cual no hablaré ahora (Que se podrá ver hasta el lunes) 1 de Septiembre antes de media noche estaré recibiendo y será la actualización del capítulo 5._

 _Sin más, me despido por ahora._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _P.D: Perdonen las faltas de ortografías y esas insinuaciones yaoi/yuri. Cuando escribo, todo se pa_ _sa. Esta historia no tendrá romance a menos que sea mayoritaria la petición_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi pertenencia**_  
 _ ***México***_

* * *

La de cabello negro, aprovechando las visitas del resto de americanos en el departamento de su nación en el centro de la ciudad, haría uso de sus habilidades tanto naturales como practicas en la cocina para mostrárselas y recibir un poco de halagos de su parte; Claro, lo haría si la nación tuviese un poco de productos naturales en su refrigerador y especias en su alacena.

Llegaron de improvisto y no sabía qué hacerles con una media lechuga, una cátsup y un cuarto de mayonesa.

En serio, era el típico universitario que vivía solo; Si sabía que no tenía comida, no hubiera aceptado salir a comer a algún restaurante por la ciudad y le obligaría a comprar despensa.

¬ Luces frustrada

Se giró ante la voz de Ximena y Carmen, recibiendo una mirada preocupada por parte de la primera y una sonrisa divertida de la segunda.

¬ Estoy bien, niñas.

¬ ¡¿Niñas?! ¡Tenemos casi la misma edad! – Se quejó la chilena

¬ Oh sí, tres años es la misma edad

¬ ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Preguntó la costarricense en buen modo - ¿Podemos ayudar?

¬ No del todo, sólo iré a la tienda a comprar unas cosas

¬ ¡Iré contigo!

Y cómo si hubiese sido un llamado, el estadounidense de cabello negro se asomó por la puerta con un rostro de oportunidad.

¬ Sólo iré a la esquina – Respondió para luego caer en cuenta - ¿No estabas jugando con Alfred?

¬ Lo dejé ganar – Se excusó – Además, la calle es peligrosa a esta hora. ¡Es mi deber protegerlas!

¬ Suena a Estados Unidos – Susurró la chilena a la centroamericana recibiendo una risa baja

¬ Son las siete de la tarde, no es media noche – Rodó los ojos – Además, si de héroes se trata, mejor le digo a Estados Unidos

Alexy infló las mejillas a la sonrisa boba que la mexicana ponía, estaba celoso de su propia nación por ser tan llamativo y recibir buena parte de esto. Él también era bien parecido, no era la gran cosa tampoco.

¬ ¡Aún así te acompañaré!

Suspiró pesadamente, avisaron de su salida y tomaron rumbo hacia la tienda de la esquina que presumía tener de todo.

¬ ¿A dónde fueron? – Preguntó México a la protegida de Chile.

¬ A la tienda

¬ ¿Y por qué los dos?

¬ El amor flota en el aire, Ale – Rió Costa Rica al ceño fruncido de su hermano – No seas celoso

¬ _Alexander is a good boy_ – Defendió el norteamericano a su protegido – _Mariana will be fine_

¬ ¡Cállense ya, weones! – Les gritó Chile mirando el televisor

Tal vez por todo el drama realizado gracias a las pruebas de aptitud, nadie se había permitido darle importancia al mundial de Fútbol que se realizaba ese mismo año, claro, menos el anfitrión.

Chile era el que estaba más al pendiente pues su equipo jugaba contra Uruguay y era sorpresa que el resto de latinos no estuviesen presentes y que Estados Unidos estuviese en la reunión.

En la calle, los norteamericanos ya regresaban de hacer sus compras en la gran tienda que de hecho, sí tenía de todo.

¬ Entonces, harás… ¿Tostadas?

¬ ¡Y mira que están bien ricas! Para chuparse los dedos, además, es para lo que me alcanzó…

Alexy guardó silencio para no incomodar a la mexicana con más preguntas.

¬ Pregunta lo que quieras – Le habló – Estamos en confianza, ¿No?

Tragó un poco de saliva antes de abrir la boca.

¬ ¿Alguien…te gusta?

¿Por qué preguntaba eso? Vaya que los "gringos" estaban locos o tal vez no era la respuesta adecuada a una pregunta un poco fuera de lugar en ese momento.

¬ Sí – Respondió - ¡Pero no le digas a Ale que me cuelga! ¿Va?

Él asintió con fervor, esperanzado a tener una oportunidad.

¬ B-Bueno… - Le miró de reojo – Al principio fue un gringo, tú debes saber

¬ Entonces…

¬ Al principio me gustó Alfred, pero después de tantas juntas de presentación… - Miró a cualquier lado que no fuese el rostro de Alexy – Debo decir que me gusta Inglaterra…

Pero eso no lo vio venir.

¬ ¡Ya sé qué me dirás! _"Es una nación" "No son nada compatibles" "Él ya debe salir con alguien" "Nunca entablarás una conversación normal"_ … Ya sé, pero la vida va de soñar, ¿No?

Y ahora Alexander sabía que no tenía ningún tipo de oportunidad.

¬ Vámonos, que se ve que llegaron más invitados.

 _ ***Francia***_

Francia alguna vez lo había dicho, nada era mejor que contemplar la luna en la tranquilidad de un jardín un buen vino en la copa de la mano, así era y Kassandra le daba toda la razón.

¬ ¿Por qué esa cara, querida? – Preguntó

¬ ¿Qué cara?

¬ ¿No disfrutas esto?

¬ Disfruto ver como por primera vez, te veo tranquilo sin andar pervirtiendo gente.

¬ ¡Que mala eres!

Aún así, la noche había sido espectacular sin olvidar que ambos estaban realmente contentos de una charla más allá de malas lenguas. Francis había accedido a contarle acerca de todas las batallas ganadas por Napoleón, cuando era una gran potencia que gobernaba toda Europa, claro, menos Gran Bretaña y Rusia.

Incluso, accedió a contarle cuando el ejército de la "hija" de México, Puebla, derrotó por primera vez en 50 años al ejército de Napoleón III.

¬ Humillado

¬ ¡Deja de recordármelo!

Después de todo, la gran aura de paz no desapareció.

 _ ***Canadá***_

Lilian leía todos los libros de la biblioteca con el afán de aprender más acerca del país canadiense. Claro que los llamados de Kumajiro por buscar atención, le distraían de su objetivo.

¬ Sólo dame unos minutos

No le molestaba el pequeño oso polar, siempre se le acercaba cuándo Lilian leía y se acurrucaba a su lado para brindar un poco de calor animal con un buen motivo.

¬ Eres tan lindo – Sonrió acariciando la cabeza del pequeño – De acuerdo, déjame buscar un libro

Dicho y hecho, se sentó en la cama de su nueva habitación mientras Kumajiro subía a su lado y se acurrucaba como la tradición lo dictaba, como si fuese algo que llevan haciendo desde hace años siendo solamente tres veces de haber conocido.

Lo mejor de todo, es que a Matthew no le molestaba y hasta llegaba a enternecerle.

 _ ***Reino Unido***_

Isabel suspiró con total molestia. ¡No podía creer que Alice le prestase más atención a un condenado libro que a ella misma! No era justo en todo el sentido de todas las palabras; Había exigido tanto a su nación para que la llevase a verla y ahora la tenía ahí, aburrida.

¬ ¡Alicia! – Le habló - ¡Venga, dime algo!

Pero de nuevo, le ignoró.

Se levantó de su asiento, bufando y levantando los mechones rebeldes de cabello que caían sobre su rostro y le obstruían la vista. Al menos, su nación la pasaba bien aunque el inglés le obligase a tomar té con la excusa de encontrarse en tierra inglesa.

¬ ¿Todo bien con Alice? – Preguntó el rubio el notar el aire decaído de la joven española

¬ No – Contestó secante mirando de reojo a la inglesa

¬ Apuesto a que Arturo puede _ayudaros_ – Sonrió la nación mirando de reojo al susodicho.

¬ ¡Es Arthur! Y no, no puedo

¬ ¿Por qué no? – Chillaron ambos castaños con aire fingido - ¡Por favor!

 _¬ I can't_ – Se excusó con facilidad

Ni siquiera la mirada más tierna de Isabel logró encender el corazón de la nación inglesa quien simplemente se mantenía calmado y atento a su hora tradicional de té.

¬ Supongo que no queda más que volver a España – Suspiró con pesadez

¡Pero no! ¡El país de la pasión no dejaría a la joven con esa pesadez!

¬ Mira, cejón – Se levantó, colocando las manos en la mesa con una clara decisión en su rostro – Hemos venido a Inglaterra por una razón y no nos iremos sin cumplirla. He tomado vuestro estúpido té insaboro, escuchado vuestras anticuadas charlas y mil y un quejas. Lo único que podéis hacer es hablar con ella unos minutos.

¡Isabel lo amaba por todas las molestias que se tomaba! Jamás había conocido a alguien tan amable y atento. Lástima que no fuese un humano al cien como ella, de ser así, ya no seguiría soltera.

Por parte de Inglaterra, odiaba hacerle ver que tenía razón, su orgullo se lo impedía pero aquel lado caballero le decía que era tiempo de cumplir en parte con su trato.

Odiaba tragarse su orgullo.

¬ ¿Y bien?

¬ Ya vuelvo

Arthur salió de la habitación mientras los españoles se miraban con una sonrisa de complicidad; Eran un buen equipo de trabajo para situaciones como esas, ¡Claro que lo eran!

Rato después, Isabel salió corriendo a la habitación contraria donde Morrow le esperaba para esa charla por la que había asistido.

¬ ¿Veis? No sois tan malo después de todo

¬ No lo hice por ustedes – Desvió la mirada regresando a su lugar en la mesa – Alice estaba aburrida de su lectura

¬ Claro que sí, Kirkland.

Vamos, que eso no se lo tragaba ni la misma Reina. Arthur tenía su corazón y Antonio era de los pocos que lograba ver ese lado amable sin sarcasmo ni odio.

En la sala de junto, Isabel había logrado tomar asiento al lado de la inglesa en el pequeño banco frente al piano de la habitación.

Alice era excelente tocando cualquier instrumento, aprendía rápido y hasta componía algunas melodías dignas. Por su parte, Isabel sólo se tomaba la gran molestia de escuchar y aplaudir al final justo como en sus tardes estando en Londres.

¬ Siempre tan bella – Halagó mientras tomaba los lentes de la inglesa y los colocaba en su estuche - ¿No habéis pensado en tener novio? Os quedarás soltera el resto de vuestra vida

¬ Habrá tiempo – Respondió sin perder la concentración

¬ Yo sí – Confesó – El chico norteamericano, nos parecemos bastante, ¿No es así?

La noticia sorprendió a la rubia que inmediatamente dejó de tocar.

¬ ¿Alicia?

¬ Si quieres puedo decirle a Arthur que se arregle con el gringo – Explicó retomando las notas – Pero realmente no se parecen en nada. Él es un perdedor

¬ ¡Morrow! – Le regaño – Que infantil.

Era su mejor amiga y sabía que en cuanto ésta se preocupase por temas del amor, tomaría una distancia que Alice no quería; Siempre miraba con mala cara a cualquier pretendiente y éstos huían en cuanto la veían junto con la española.

Isabel era inocente y más de una vez habían jugado con sus sentimientos, pero para eso estaba ella, para hacerle olvidar todo ese mal de amores aunque terminasen juntas a la mañana siguiente y no fuesen más que buenas amigas.

¬ Como quieras – Reiteró – Pero esta vez, no te leeré ningún cuento cuando te rompan el corazón

¬ ¡Hey! ¡Que mala!

 _ ***Rusia***_

Nikolai, a pesar de los halagos tiernos de la señorita Ucrania, podía sentir la mirada de odio por parte de Belarus desde que entró a la habitación. No sólo estaban las hermanas de la nación rusa, también se hallaban los bálticos con él, preguntándole acerca de su buena relación con el ruso.

¬ Eres muy tierno – Sonrió Ucrania

Ante cada gesto que hacía, Nikolai debería mirar hacia otro lado haciendo sus mejillas enrojecerse y provocar más ternura en la Ucraniana.

Vaya fisionomía había adquirido.

¬ ¿Tierno? – Preguntó la menor de los hermanos con una sonrisa tétrica en el rostro – Esa ternura se le acabará pronto

¬ Por favor, Belarus – Le pidió Lituania – Es un niño

¬ Uno muy lindo – Respondió Ucrania nuevamente

¬ Eso no impida que le muestre que Rusia es mío

Eso simplemente acabó con la paciencia que le sobraba, se había hartado de soportar a la rusa y esos celos psicóticos.

¬ ¡Me odias porque no puedes lograr lo mismo que yo! – Comenzó a gritarle – ¡Eres una inútil barata! ¡Admira mi completa cercanía con Rusia porque será lo único que verás!

Después de mil y un gritos más, Volkov calló completamente, avergonzado por haber dicho semejantes a una nación tan linda como lo era Belarus.

¬ Y-Yo… No quise

En serio… Vaya cualidades que tenía, ahora era seguro que Ucrania no le veía de la misma manera ahora, Belarus lucía realmente sorprendida y confundida mientras los bálticos le miraban de la misma manera. Que error… ¿Cómo podía remediarlo?

¬ ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Preguntó Iván con su sonrisa típica en su rostro entrando a la habitación.

Miró a las demás naciones, siendo la mayor de los hermanos la que explicase la situación.

¬ Nikolai nos estaba platicando acerca de él – Respondió con una sonrisa sincera – Le gusta mucho leer, sería un buen historiador en un futuro, ¿No es así?

Estaba confundido creyendo que lo delatarían con el ruso, pero no fue así.

¬ ¿Verdad, Nikolai?

¬ ¡S-Sí!

¬ Que bueno que se lleven bien – Sonrió

Aunque se disculpó por sus palabras Belarus aún le miraba del mala manera cada vez que estaba cerca de su nación. No era su culpa, quería saber muchas cosas de él y sólo admirarle no le sacarían las dudas.

Ya tendría una oportunidad para charlar con ella y hacer las paces.

Por lo mientras, disfrutaría de algunos países en el suyo para disfrutar del resto de partidos del mundial.

* * *

 _En fin, aquí profundizo a los Oc que me enviaron antes, espero que las situaciones quedaran bajo actitud._

 _Agradezco su apoyo hasta aquí y espero seguir viéndoles a partir del 6 donde comienza la historia en sí y retomaré la idea de la Película "Paint it, White" mientras, iré poniendo al resto de protegidos._

 _Gracias por leer a esta escritora aún novata y darle su apoyo :3 Los hamo (?) lectores anónimos como aquellos que me dejan su review._

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los uso sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

 _ ***2024***_

 _ ***Aeropuerto Internacional de Haneda***_

\- ¡Japón!

El asiático, acostumbrado a los abrazos repentinos del italiano menor, se dejó atinando una sonrisa sincera.

\- Ha pasado tiempo, Italia

\- Ve~, ve~, ve~ – Sonrió restregando su mejilla

El italiano siempre tan cariñoso, bueno ¿Cómo no serlo? Si eran grandes amigos, incluso después de la segunda guerra mundial.

El alemán, como acto de rutina, lo alejó de un grito.

\- Un gusto tenerlos aquí, Jennel-san, Biagio-san

\- ¡No seas tan modesta, pequeña Sakura! - Rió el italiano - ¡Somos amigos! ¿No es verdad?

\- Biagio tiene razón – Comentó la alemana con una sonrisa.

Sakura Ayashi, protegida de Japón con un excelente puntaje de 100 puntos. De cabello negro, largo atado en una cola de caballero de grandes habilidades, modales y humildad. Edad, 20 años.

Biagio Carusso, protegido de Italia con un puntaje de 99… Despreocupado, coqueto, distraído. Hasta parecía su propia nación en versión humana en actitud. Pelirojo de cabello semi largo. Edad, 19 años.

Jennel Brauer, protegida de Alemania con un puntaje de 98. Protectora y excelente lectora además de dominar cinco idiomas. Rubia de ojos heterocromáticos, el derecho de color azulino y el izquierdo verdoso esmeralda; Alta y con una figura curveada. Edad, 20.

\- Ve~ Los demás no tardarán en llegar – Explicó la nación italiana al ser los únicos países en llegar – Nos hemos adelantado para verte, Japón.

\- Agradezco tal gesto

\- Con que ya han pasado dos años desde que los primeros protegidos se dieron a conocer – Suspiró Alemania con voz calmada – Pareciera que fue ayer

\- Y puedo decir, que han hecho un buen trabajo – Halagó Japón.

\- ¡No estamos en horas de trabajo! – Hizo un mohín el italiano - ¡Japón, enséñanos un poco de tu país antes de que lleguen los demás!

\- Bueno, no hay nada que no hayan visto ya – Explicó un poco preocupado - ¿Qué les parecería conocer el recinto de la Inauguración?* Así podrán tener sus lugares.

\- ¡Ve~! ¡Vamos, vamos!

Las naciones se adelantaron excusándose ver asuntos de política, dejando a los tres protegidos sin temor a perderse pues esperarían a las demás naciones a que arribaran y fueran guiados por la japonesa.

Dos años habían transcurrido desde el anuncio de los nuevos protegidos que conocieron el secreto de sus gobiernos, cumpliendo con los tratados que se acordaron; No habían tenido una conversación física con sus padres, eso incluía algún familiar, tenían voz y voto en varios aspectos políticos, económicos y sociales, a cambio, tenían lo que siempre habían querido. Algunos un trabajo después de una carrera, algunos una rama en ella, otros simples caprichos.

Sin embargo, no todo fue color de rosa pues más de alguna vez, entre protegido y nación existieron peleas que se llegaron al punto de gritos y ofensas. No eran en plan de herir, simplemente eran los sentimientos encontrados y en algunos, arrepentimiento.

Pero ahora, las cosas habían tornado un rumbo bastante cierto pues los Juegos Olímpicos en Tokio, Japón, al fin se llevarían a cabo.

\- Me pregunto si tardarán demasiado – Frunció el ceño el italiano

\- Según el señor Italia, los europeos salieron una hora después de ellos – Explicó Jennel – No tardarán si no hubo muchos contratiempos.

\- Espero que todo salga bien en su viaje – Pidió la japonesa

\- ¡Ya vuelvo!

El joven se perdió en la multitud y cuando le hallaron, le encontraron coqueteando con una italiana en la sala de espera. Era idéntico en muchos sentidos a su nación.

 _ ***Avión Europeo***_

Inglaterra se masajeó la sien, recordando cómo había terminado en medio de la nación francesa y española. Sabía que había escogido de los lugares de adelante para tener un poco de tranquilidad, ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo terminó en miedo de ellos dos?

Detrás de sus asientos, sus respectivas protegidas.

\- Deberías quitarte esas cejas, Inglaterra – Le decía Francia – Matan tu encanto

\- ¡Ah! ¿Tiene encanto? – Siguió España – Le falta pulirlo

Inglaterra sólo pidió que ambos se callasen, era ya muy tarde para cambiar de lugar además de que no existía uno vacío.

Detrás de ellos, sus protegidas, dígase Kassandra e Isabel, mantenían una amena charla sobre los futuros eventos que se llevarían a cabo durante dos semanas en el país asiático.

Alice sólo se encontraba leyendo, escuchando de reojo la charla de ambas féminas dando su opinión de vez en cuando le pedían.

A pesar de llevarse una mala impresión una de la otra por parte de la francesa e inglesa, supieron arreglar esas indiferencias, claro, quedando el gusto amargo de la primera impresión.

En la parte de atrás, Nikolai, quien ya había tenido una charla profunda con la rusa menor, charlaba amenamente con su protegida quién era completamente lo contrario a su nación; Se encontraba cómodo con ella, reían, ambos hacían comentarios un poco fuera de lugar, se leían con la mirada y compartían ese amor por la historia y los gatos.

La protegida de Hungría molestaba al de Austria, siendo lo contrario a lo que sus naciones eran; El protegido de Liechtenstein leía en una voz neutral y cómoda a su pequeña nación mientras el protegido de Suiza y él, comenzaban una charla sobre tácticas de batalla.

Muchas de las naciones que iban en ese avión, ya poseían a un protegido el cual "presumir" y de estar orgullosos, realmente eran pocos los que carecían de uno, aunque poco faltaba para tenerlo y así, estar más cómodamente.

 _ ***Avión Americano***_

Canadá sentía un poco de pena por el mexicano que se encontraba al lado de su hermano; Sus risas no sólo lo molestaban a él, sino, al resto de pasajeros. A pesar de las exigencias de Chile por callarse, Estados Unidos le ignoraba olímpicamente.

\- ¡Chinga, ya cállate! – Le gritó el mexicano para luego estornudar – No más me empeoras, cabrón. Me pregunto por qué a Japón se le ocurrió hacer los juegos en Septiembre.

\- Tal vez falta de tiempo durante Agosto – Sonrió Canadá

\- De todas formas – Siguió Costa Rica – Se acercan nuestros cumpleaños

\- ¿Si lo vamos a celebrar, Mexi? – Le preguntó Mariana a su nación levantándose levemente para mirarle – El 16 de Septiembre, aunque sea en Japón.

\- Ya ni sé – Bufó – No estoy pa' pachangas. En primera no debí venir, ¿Quién sabe que hará el copetudo sin mi presencia?

\- Vamos, no te deprimas – Le sonrió Venezuela – Si el primo Brasil pudo librarse de su presidenta, ¿Por qué no podrías mejorarte? Yo también estoy mal, ¿Recuerdas?

\- Lo sé, perdón, pero… - Se agarró el cabello con desesperación - ¡El maldito copetudo sólo sabe cagarla! ¿En serio? ¿Invitar al güero ese? ¡Me odia más que al resto de ustedes! Ese se la trae contra mí, mira que pagar su puto muro. ¡Hasta se burló de él!

\- Ya cállate, weon – Le miró mal Chile – Todos tenemos nuestras bajas, aunque no dudamos que tu presidente es un imbécil.

\- Saldremos de esta – Le sonrió Venezuela – Tú y yo, lograremos equilibrarnos, ¿De acuerdo?

México sonrió a la pequeña y débil sonrisa de Venezuela. Es obvio que ambos estaban muy mal con sus actuales gobiernos, pero Brasil les había dado el ejemplo de que si se unían, lograrían acabar con el mal gobierno. Y así lo harían.

Por ahora, un poco de relajación no estaría mal. Y sabían que sus pequeños seguirían con vida por dos semanas para luego seguir con la lucha.

Estados Unidos le miró de reojo, sintiéndose culpable por la mayoría de desgracias que su vecino del sur sufría, y si el candidato que le odiaba llegase a ganar, éstas aumentarían. Quería aislarlo, quería acabar relación con las naciones "que le estafaban", quería dejarlo solo. No quería estarlo de nuevo.

\- Eh, gringo.

Le encaró con su típica sonrisa despreocupada.

\- _What?_

\- Eso te pregunto, no has dicho ni pío. ¡Me es raro en ti!

Miró a sus naciones hermanas del mexicano y sabiendo que sería molestado en caso de abrirse, prefirió callar.

- _I will sleep_ – Respondió – Mattie, avísame cuando lleguemos

Se cubrió con su chaqueta y le dijo adiós al mundo sin antes prometerse que en lo que le quedaba de vida, protegería como pudiera a su hermano y mejor amigo; Los latinos le miraron, pero sobre todo, el mexicano que conocía al derecho y al revés a la nación que recién se había ocultado, no por algo habían sido mejores amigos en su época de " _Nueva España_ " y " _Trece Colonias_ ".

\- Déjenlo dormir – Les opinó Argentina - ¡Lo más importante, es ver quién ganará más medallas ahora!

\- Todas se las lleva China – Frunció el ceño Colombia – O Estados Unidos, o el cejon solitario.

\- Eso es porque no se aplican – Respondió Perú

\- ¡Cállate, Perú! – Le gritaron molestos

En parte de los protegidos, Alexy charlaba con Lilian quien a su vez cargaba a Kumajiro en su regazo, cargarlo ya había sido costumbre. Sin embargo, una tercera interrumpió su conversación.

\- ¡Hey, Alex! – Le interrumpió Carmen curiosa mirándoles desde el asiento de enfrente – Ximena y yo estuvimos hablando… ¿Desde cuándo tanta conversación con los ingleses?

\- Siempre hemos tenido esa conversación – Explicó confundido – Luego, Inglaterra visita a Estados Unidos y de ahí conversamos.

\- Bueno, aparte. ¿Desde cuándo tanta amistad con la españolita? ¿No te da miedo salir con alguien mayor?

\- ¡Ella y yo no salimos! – Bufó mirando de reojo a la mexicana quien acariciaba a Kumajiro – Sólo nos llevamos bien

Porque su relación se había vuelto compleja. Isabel, quien admitió estar interesada en el joven estadounidense, siendo un año solamente de diferencia, comenzó a entablar conversación con los mexicanos para luego tener un tema con el norteamericano con el pretexto de tener una gran amistad con la chica de cabello negro.

Por parte de Alice, sólo se dedicaba a mirar mal al joven friki cada que podía, sorprendiéndose de que sus métodos de alejamiento no surtieran efecto llegando a su conclusión, satisfactoria en parte, que el chico no estaba interesado en la española mirándole sólo como una compañera.

Esta extraña relación, les había llevado a formar un pequeño grupo de amistad formado entre Mariana, Alexy, Alicia e Isabel y de vez en cuando, uniendo a Kassandra y Lilian.

\- ¿Seguro que no son nada? – Siguió

- _¡Sure!_

\- ¿Entonces? ¿En quién estás interesado? Esos ojos de enamorado son de alguien

Y comenzó a ponerse nervioso, al igual que su nación, perdiéndose debajo de su chaqueta con el pretexto de hallarse cansado

\- Que cobarde – Rió la protegida de Venezuela mirando detrás de sus asientos

\- Debe ser alguien – Siguió Ximena

\- Que chismosas – Le defendió Mariana – Si él no quiere decirnos, pos que no lo haga

\- No digas que no estás igual a nosotros – Confesó el protegido de Argentina al lado del de Venezuela – Deberías. Son como uña y mugre, según sus lenguas.

\- Tal vez sea de Lilian – Rió el protegido de Colombia

\- ¿Y-Yo?

La canadiense comenzó a reír, intentando apaciguar la timidez y nerviosismo que sus amigos le hacían pasar.

\- ¡No es nadie! – Se quejó Alexy retomando el lugar – _Gossips_

\- Te dejaremos en paz en cuanto nos digas~ - Canturrearon cuatro protegidos

Lilian se acercó levemente a la mexicana al ver su mirada de seriedad combinando la tristeza.

\- _Êtes-vous d' accord?_ (¿Estás bien?) – Le preguntó con la voz más dulce que poseía - ¿Qué pasa?

\- N-No es nada – Sonrió

No admitiría que sentía celos de aquella que pudiese quitarle a su amigo, porque eso eran, amigos… ¿Verdad?

\- Sólo, quiero llegar ya a Japón.

Pero Wells no estuvo conforme a su respuesta, sabía que había algo más allá, sin embargo, no había entablado cierta confianza con la mexicana para saber un poco más.

Pasaron un par de horas para que el avión aterrizara.

\- Hey, gringo – Le llamó México a su vecino del norte zarandeándole levemente - ¡Hijo de la chingada, arriba flojo!

Le quitó la chaqueta para descubrirle y evitar soltar una carcajada segundos después de verle. Algunos de sus hermanos se acercaron y grabaron el preciado momento; No todos los días veías a la potencia mundial, despeinada y babeando.

\- No más no le digan – Pidió el mexicano – Que yo pago sus platos.

\- Esto te costará – Rió Argentina bajando sus maletas siguiendo el pasillo junto a su protegido

Suspiró y se preparó para darle una buena cachetada y despertarle bajo el pretexto de que alguna maleta le cayó encima, hasta que Canadá le interrumpió.

\- Puedes bajar, yo lo haré

\- Si tú lo dices, allá nos vemos

Mariana observó como la española, en cuanto divisó al joven norteamericano, se lanzaba a sus brazos recibiendo una respuesta por su parte.

No estaba celosa, no, no lo estaba…

Alice miraba con mala cara a Alexy, aún sabiendo que sus métodos de alejamiento no funcionaban en el norteamericano.

\- ¿Estás segura que no le gusta nadie? – Preguntó Carmen a la mexicana al ver la cercanía de ambos muchachos - ¡Míralos!

\- Ya me lo hubiera dicho – Concluyó para acercarse a su nación

\- Vaya que está celosa – Rió Ximena junto a la chilena – Pero no lo admitirá.

\- No ahora…

\- ¡Carmen!

Ambas féminas se dieron vuelta al llamado del nombre, siendo la chilena en reaccionar ante el joven que se acercaba a ellas con velocidad.

\- Hola, Ledger.

El joven protegido de Australia. Un hombre relajado, divertido y con gran amor a los animales y eso se notaba en su carrera como futuro veterinario. Poseía el cabello negro de una forma revuelta, una tez bronceada además de una hermosa combinación de ojos azules. El chico era guapo y más de unas de las protegidas cayó la primera vez que le vio.

\- Hola, Led – Le sonrió Ximena – En fin, iré a ver a Costa Rica

Sonrió para sus adentros dejando solos a los dos chicos, sabiendo las intenciones románticas del australiano a su amiga, claro, sin el consentimiento de la nación americana.

Chile fulminaba con la mirada al australiano cada que se acercaba a su pequeña, al igual que Alice lo hacía con Isabel, al igual que México lo hacía con Mariana. Eran bastantes celosos.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Menos mal llegaron!

Algunos se giraron a la voz del muchacho, reconociendo de inmediato al trío de protegidos, entre ellos, a la protegida del país anfitrión.

\- Ojalá hayan tenido un viaje placentero – Comenzó Sakura con un modo cortés.

\- ¿Dónde están los demás, aru? – Preguntó China

\- ¡Ellos se han adelantado! – Contestó Biagio cruzándose de brazos haciendo un mohín – Mira que dejarme aquí cuando pude cortejar a alguna bella chica

\- Nosotros les guiaremos a sus hoteles – Siguió Jennel - Entonces, cuando ustedes digan, nos iremos

Esta era la hora que más les gustaba. La parte donde los narradores del evento, les nombraban para hacer acto de presencia en el escenario. El primero, como siempre ha sido y será, Grecia.

\- ¡Esta vez ganaremos muchas medallas! – Gritó Francia al ver a sus competidores en el escenario - ¡Lo juro!

\- Pero siempre te supero – Rió Inglaterra con superioridad.

\- ¡Esta vez no será así!

Nikolai sabía que Rusia les ganaría, siempre solía ir adelante aunque, para su desgracia, debajo de Estados Unidos.

A pesar de gustarles a mayor escala el desfile, el espectáculo que Japón ofreció, no dejó altas expectativas; Al contrario, dejó con ganas de más, postulándose, junto a Beijing y Londres, como las mejores inauguraciones de los Juegos Olímpicos mostrando lo que se vio durante la Clausura en Río de Janeiro cuatro años atrás.

Brasil estaba celoso, lo admitía.

\- Tú tranquilo – Le animó Portugal – Todos hacen su mayor esfuerzo.

Pero no estaba convencido.

La forma en como sus voluntarios bailaban al ritmo y en sincronización, era un espectáculo digno de no olvidar. Mostrando, la historia de Japón justo como Londres lo hizo en su tiempo.

\- ¡Ve~! – Miraba Italia a sus competidores - ¡Ánimo!

Era una persona dulce.

Y como era de esperarse de México, aquella que llevaba su bandera, portaba un traje típico tradicional conocido como "China Poblana".

Él y Mariana, se olvidaron de dónde estaban, que lanzaron grandes gritos contagiando a los que se encontraban en Japón junto con ellos.

\- Que escandalosos – Gruñó Chile

\- No seas así – Le dio Argentina un codazo - ¡Arriba el ánimo!

Finalmente el desfile acabó con Japón al último como debía ser la nación anfitriona.

El evento finalizó con la participación de dos números musicales grandes en Japón como en el mundo: Versailles* y el seiyu y cantante, Mamoru Miyano y como en un principio, la cantante virtual con una última canción.

Japón realmente se lucía.

\- La de Londres estuvo mejor – Comentó Alice siendo apoyada por su nación.

Era obvio de ellos.

La llama olímpica se prendió dando inicio a los Juegos Olímpicos de este año. Los gritos de ovación no se hicieron esperar.

Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que un fuerte temblor interrumpió la celebración.

* * *

 _Ya sé que tanto la fecha como hechos actuales no se llevan, pero necesitaba un pretexto para incluir la idea de la Película que se verá en el próximo capítulo. Obviamente no sé como será la Inauguración de los Juegos en Tokio, pero sé que será alucinante._

 _Si alguno desea una historia de su Oc con algún otro de este fic, háganmelo saber y yo me pondré de acuerdo con su creador._

 _En fin, espero sus opiniones c:_

 _¡Nos vemos el próximo!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi pertenencia.**_

* * *

La magnitud del sismo no podía calcularse con una exactitud puesto que no era el momento ni había personas que pudiesen hacerlo; Para algunos, llegó a catalogarse entre una magnitud de 7,0-7,9 e inclusive de 8,0-8,9 pues, aunque el edificio no lo mostrase por no tener un techo el cual derrumbarse, se provocaron daños en extensas zonas.

El equilibrio logró mantenerse en las personas del lugar, exceptuando la tarima donde algunas de las banderas cayeron por estrepitosos movimientos.

Finalmente el sismo cesó provocando nervios en ciertas naciones con antecedentes de índole, sobre todo en Chile, al recordar los grandes y devastadores hechos durante 1960 que se registró y ha sido registrado como el más alto de 9,5 de magnitud, incluso se presumía que un poco más de.

Estados Unidos, Alaska, terremoto en 1964 con una magnitud de 9,2; Indonesia un terremoto del océano indico en 2004 con una de 9,1 y Japón, un terremoto y un maremoto en el 2011 con una magnitud de 9.

\- ¿Estás bien, Chile? – Preguntaron tanto Carmen como Argentina

\- Sí – Respondió

\- ¿Seguro?

\- ¡Que sí estoy bien!

\- Tranquilo, Chile – Le regañó Venezuela – Están preocupados solamente.

No es que tuviese traumas, pero ese hecho aún le picaba.

\- _Señoras y señores –_ Pidió uno de los narradores _– Les pedimos tomen asiento, las autoridades se harán cargo de verificar si no hay daños en el exterior. No ha sido más que un pequeño sismo._

\- Claro, pequeño.

Algunas de las naciones suspiraron más calmadas ahora, tomando asiento y otras levantándose para mirar curiosos.

\- Al menos no hay heridos aún – Suspiró Colombia con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, a sus palabras de aliento sin herir, un grito desgarrador se escuchó fuertemente ante el silencio y murmuro de unos cuantos espectadores por el hecho anterior.

Las cámaras que grababan todo buen momento, comenzaron a buscar ferozmente el proveniente grito, mostrando todo lo que ellos veían en las enormes pantallas que colgaban en los extremos del gran estadio de inauguración.

Finalmente una de ellas enfocó a un grupo de personas que rodeaban a una en especial. Sus rostros mostraban horror, espanto y una fuerte impresión; La persona a la que rodeaban asustados, se encontraba ligeramente encorvada, con la cabeza más agachada que una persona normal, sin emitir ningún tipo de sonido.

\- Oigan, chicos – Comenzó Francia hacia el G-8, quienes se encontraban cerca, mirando otra de las pantallas - ¿Ven lo mismo que yo?

Otra de las cámaras había captado un segundo grito mucho más fuerte que el primero, esta vez, enfocando más las acciones del ser que era nuevamente rodeado. Se irguió, causando pánico entre la gente a su alrededor pues éste carecía de rostro y la forma de su cabeza era completamente ovalada.

La tercera y última pantalla, mostró algo peor.

El ser, porque claramente no era una persona, había cambiado drásticamente su aspecto dejándose ver cómo realmente era. No, no era una persona; Éste poseía la piel completamente blanca, carecía de articulaciones pues una línea entera parecía entornar su rostro, no tenía manos, sus pies no tenían dedos y sus extremidades terminaban en curva que unía la otra parte. Sin rostro, sin cabello, lo único que tenían era una especie de antena con una luz verde al final de ésta.

¿Qué impedía a la gente moverse? La curiosidad.

" _Habitantes de la Tierra"_ – Les llamó una voz a la que buscaron con desesperación – _"No deben temer, no estamos aquí para conquistar de manera hostil su planeta. Alguna vez lo intentamos, pero fallamos"._

\- ¡¿Cómo que fallaron?!

" _Un sentimiento de alegría pudo más que nuestro ejército, pero comprendimos nuestro error por tomarle interesante y dejarle así. Recomendamos ceder ante nuestras exigencias, hemos venido para conquistar el planeta y esta vez no nos retiraremos. Si se rehúsan, sólo empeorarán las cosas._ "

La luz que provenía de sus antenas, comenzaron a brillar con intensidad, siendo ligeramente opacadas por las luces del escenario, una bruma opacó por completo la visibilidad de las personas lanzando un grito de terror en las víctimas.

Algunas comenzaron a retirarse de forma lenta, sin dejar de mirar las futuras consecuencias de la bruma que envolvía a unos cuantos y para cuando se esparció, los que se encontraron a sus alrededores, tomaron la forma de los seres venidos de otro lugar. Carecían de rostro, pero podían sentir su mirada sobre ellos.

La gente comenzó a correr hacia las salidas el ver el caminar de esos seres hacia ellos. Gritaron con terror y desesperación.

Las naciones buscaron a sus respectivos protegidos entre la multitud de gente aterrada, sabiendo al final de cuentas que no era una buena idea aceptar la suya de sentarse donde ellos quisieran.

Les llamaron con un grito, pero éstos no respondieron, incluso entre ellos se buscaron pero simplemente tuvieron que buscar un lugar donde esconderse y no terminar como el resto.

" _No podrán escapar. Nos haremos de los más débiles a los más fuertes"_ – Siguió la voz hasta desaparecer – _"Su planeta será nuestro"_

* * *

El auditorio estaba vacío, en completo silencio emanando un olor a desesperación.

¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿Habrán caído en manos de esos seres? ¿Quiénes eran ellos, de dónde veían y cuál era su nombre? ¿Por qué venían a la tierra, cuando existían más planetas?

Mariana suspiró frustrada y un poco aterrada de estar sola, o eso creía, en el gran estadio. ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? ¿Dónde estaba México? ¿Por qué Alexy no la buscaba?

Escuchó unos pasos cerca de ella, por lo que se acercó a una de las sillas para tomarla con ambas manos y usarle como arma en caso de que esos seres quisieran algo con ella, como lo quisieron con muchos otros. La sujetó con firmeza, quedándose quieta para escuchar con precisión el sonido de los pasos y cuando éstos estuvieron casi a centímetros de ella, no alcanzó a levantarla cuando una mano sujetó su muñeca derecha.

Era…

\- ¡Alex!

Y ahí estaba el estadounidense, sí la buscaba después de todo. El joven la abrazó, asustado por que le pasara algo; Nunca quiso alejarse de ella, sin embargo, la ola de gente los separaron.

\- ¿Segura que estás bien? – Le preguntó

\- Que sí, estoy bien – Sonrió

Alexy casi olvidaba su idioma nativo por comunicarse con quien quería en el idioma contrario, pero le daba igual.

\- Menos mal… Yo… Perdona por tardar

\- Estás aquí y eso basta… - Suspiró - ¿Qué haremos? No sabemos donde están los otros, y si…

\- _Don't worry._ Estoy seguro que están mejor que nosotros.

Alexy la sujetó fuertemente de la mano para asegurarse de que no volviese a perder.

\- Vamos, debemos salir de aquí.

Caminaron en sigilo, sabiendo que esos seres se escondían entre las sombras, cosa que era imposible por la luz verde sobre su cabeza lo que los delataba, sabiendo que podrían ser atacados en cualquier momento.

La entrada podía verse a un metro y un poco alegrados de estar casi fuera del edificio, apresuraron el paso… Hasta que uno de ellos les tapó la entrada.

\- ¡Pero eso no estaba antes!

\- No me digas que son listos…

¿Acaso podían esconderse usando la oscuridad a su favor? Vaya punto.

Su luz comenzó a brillar iluminando la pequeña zona en la que se encontraban y aunque pudiesen escapar, el lugar era muy estrecho para dar vuelta y huir sin saber si del otro lado, otro ser les esperaba.

El joven hizo retroceder a la otra, rompiendo el contacto entre sus manos y alejándole.

\- Alexy…

\- Si algo llega… Vete

\- ¡Está loco si crees que lo haré, puedo ayudarte también! Tú eres mí…

\- I'll be fine – Sonrió alzando el pulgar interrumpiéndola – Esa cosa ni siquiera me tocará, ya verás.

Pero antes de que el ser hiciera lo mismo que los anteriores al par de jóvenes, una fuerte patada lo estampó en la pared izquierda. Sorprendidos de tal acción, se acercaron sigilosos hasta sonreír.

\- ¡Alfred!

Nada como encontrarse a un viejo conocido. La nación se les acercó, mostrando preocupación en el rostro que mostró con un abrazo hacia ambos.

 _\- Both are well?_

\- Sí – Contestó Alexy tras un suspiro

\- ¿Dónde está México?

El norteamericano guardó silencio desviando la mirada y la mexicana temió lo peor. Su país estaba…

\- No… no pudo pasarle eso…

\- Debemos irnos, antes de que se recupere.

Ambos obedecieron a la potencia mundial quien las guió hacia la salida del edificio, cuidándoles de los pocos seres que merodeaban los alrededores y haciéndoles llegar hasta uno de los estacionamientos.

Era bueno en el sigilo, tanto así, que llegaron a un pequeño refugio sin levantar ningún tipo de sospecha.

Un pequeño escondite en el edificio principal, oscuro y húmedo. No muchos lo conocían, excepto Japón, Italia y Alemania y para que Estados Unidos lo conociese, debía estar uno de ellos tres con él.

Al entrar y asegurarse de que la puerta estuviese cerrada y sin visibilidad, fueron recibidos por una agradable luz junto a los que se habían refugiado.

\- ¡Sakura!

Y no sólo la protegida de la nación atacada se encontraba con ellos, también se encontraba Inglaterra, Isabel, Hungría y el italiano mayor, Romano.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? – Preguntó Sakura hacia los dos americanos - ¿No tienen heridas?

\- No, ninguna, gracias por la preocupación.

\- ¿Dónde está Alice? – Preguntaron tanto el inglés como la española - ¡Estaba sentada con ustedes!

\- ¡No sabemos! – Expresó con molestia la mexicana – ¡Muchos de nosotros nos separamos en cuanto la gente comenzó a correr como pinche loca!

\- Estoy seguro de que está bien – Explicó Alexander – Por ahora, debemos encontrar al resto

\- Muchos debieron regresar al hotel – Opinó Hungría – Allí estaban sus pertenencias y las armas de algunos precavidos.

\- ¡¿Y qué esperamos, maldición?! – Siguió el italiano dando patadas al suelo - ¡Salgamos y plantémosle cara a esos malnacidos!

Pero no estaría del todo sencillo llegar.

* * *

Lilian comenzó a temblar, retrocediendo más y más ante el ser que se le acercaba a ella sin mostrarse amenazante; Kumajiro no podía combatir, también se refugiaba por miedo.

No podía huir y no tenía un objetivo al cual ir, estaban solos. ¿Acabarían así después de todo el viaje que tuvieron?

Ambos cerraron los ojos fuertemente al ver la luz verde brillar con intensidad y giraron la cabeza hacia otro lado, esperando su final. Hasta que una voz les hizo abrir los ojos.

Mei Ling, protegida de China, sujetó la silla despegable que tenía en sus manos y golpeó al ser blanquecino con la mayor fuerza que tenía haciendo al otro caer por la intensidad.

\- Tú…

\- ¿Están bien, Lilian?

Ella compartió una mirada con el oso polar quien entendiendo a la perfección a la humana, asintió.

\- Estamos bien, un poco asustados – Sonrió.

Mei Ling desvió la mirada apenada en un intento de calmar la dulzura que la canadiense provocaba. Era una joven bastante linda

\- ¡Mei Ling!

Sujetó la muñeca de la canadiense y la llevó hasta donde su nación China y Rusa se encontraban junto con el protegido del segundo, suspirando más tranquilos.

\- ¿Segura que estás bien, aru?

\- Sí, gracias por buscarnos – Sonrió

\- Bien, debemos ir hacia el hotel – Explicó Rusia con una sonrisa tranquila – Deben estar allí los demás

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? – Preguntó Nikolai – Es un largo camino hasta el hotel.

\- Siempre puedes quedarte para que seas uno de ellos – Sonrió nuevamente

\- No, vamos

China suspiró con pesadez, siguiendo a ambos rusos hacia un camino que seguramente se llenaría de alienígenas en cuanto les divisaran.

Lilian se aseguró de que Kumajiro estuviera en buen estado y comenzó a seguir a los hombres, seguida de Mei Ling quien la inspeccionaba para verificar que no tuviese heridas.

\- ¿Dónde podrían estar Canadá y Francia?

\- Conociendo a Francia… Seguramente escondido o siendo uno de ellos – Rió Iván

\- ¡No digas eso, aru! – Le regañó China – Debe estar con alguno más, aru.

Ambas protegidas deseaban que así fuera.

* * *

El mexicano apuntó con firmeza el arma, hasta estornudar y soltarla de golpe.

\- ¡No hagas eso! – Le regañó Argentina - ¡Puedes matar a alguien!

\- Oh, vamos… Necesitaría tres al menos para matarte

\- ¡No peleen! – Los separó España – No estamos en condiciones para esto.

Nicolás, protegido de Argentina, suspiró con pesadez mirando de reojo a la inglesa que se encontraba sentada tranquilamente en la cama. ¿Cómo la chica no perdía la postura?

\- Eh, vos – Le llamó - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Alice abrió los ojos, alzando la ceja a su pregunta.

\- Claro que me encuentro bien – Respondió mirando a las naciones discutir – Sólo pienso

\- ¿En qué?

\- ¿Debería contarte?

\- No tenés a nadie más.

Chasqueó ligeramente molesta. No había compartido más de un saludo con el argentino, y sabía que se encontraba la nación de su compañera cerca de ella. El joven rubio se pasó a la cama para notar si ésta le contaría sus penas.

\- Me gusta alguien – Comenzó – Pero esa persona es muy tonta para darse cuenta.

\- Te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo

\- Ya intenté de todo y… _¡Nothing!_

\- ¿Has probado decirle?

Alice desvió la mirada para quitarse los lentes y limpiarlos con un pequeño trapo limpió que sacó del bolsillo de su camisa para evitar más el tema cosa que logró a la perfección.

\- Bien, estamos en el hotel, ¿Y luego?

\- Vamos, México – Le dio un codazo Argentina – Grítale al gringo, vas a ver que viene corriendo

\- Jódete.

-Basta vosotros – Les jaló España la oreja como años atrás – Es obvio que el resto vendrá.

\- ¿Mientras tanto nosotros? – Preguntó Alice - ¡Hay más de esos en el hotel! Son listos, estarán buscando entre las habitaciones.

No podían atentar contra su vida, algunos de ellos eran humanos convertidos, no podían arrebatarle sus vidas.

\- Lo que podemos hacer es sellar la entrada – Explicó la nación argentina – Cuando alguien más venga, nos daremos cuenta.

Sin embargo, ¿Cuánto tiempo sería eso? ¿Qué les aseguraba su llegada?

* * *

Francia guardó el espejo que traía al asegurarse que el pasillo al que caminaban, estaba vacío. Les ordenó a sus seguidores continuar con paso seguro y callado.

\- El hotel realmente asusta estando así – Confesó Carmen con una sonrisa nerviosa

\- Tranquila, Carmen – Sonrió el australiano tomando su mano – Yo te protegeré

\- Eso lo sé – Sonrió

A pesar de ser sólo una sonrisa normal y no tanto de sinceridad o algún otro tipo de significado, Ledger no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír tontamente al verla.

\- ¿Led? – Le preguntó confundida la chilena casqueando sus dedos frente a él - ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te pregunté si estabas bien – Suspiró – En serio, ¿Qué te pasa?

\- N-Nada – Sonrió nerviosamente apretando ligeramente su mano – Sólo déjame protegerte

\- Pero tampoco me dejes como una damisela, ¿Entendiste?

Jennel miró de reojo a la nación canadiense, preguntándose de por qué su mirada tan seria y triste. Suponía que era por la situación de Lilian y Kumajiro; Ambos habían desarrollado un lazo único, se conocían mejor que nadie, y suponía que eso le preocupaba.

Kassandra y Francia se tomaban la molestia de mirar el lugar y buscar opciones.

\- No podremos usar el elevador – Suspiró Francia – Atraería mucho la atención.

\- Son muchos pisos hacia la habitación – Siguió Carmen – Además, si nos emboscan

\- Algunos podrían usar el elevador – Explicó Canadá – Sólo necesitamos a alguien que sea rápido para llamar la atención del resto

Los seis se miraron entre sí, esperando una respuesta a su interrogante.

\- Yo lo haré

\- ¡Ledger!

\- Estaré bien – Sonrió – Soy bastante rápido y fuerte. Esas cosas no podrán atraparme. Además, si uso la escalera de emergencia, no pasará nada

Carmen le observó, intentando hacerle cambiar de opinión con la mirada, pero el australiano siempre negó.

\- Ustedes vayan – Besó el dorso de su mano – Los veré arriba.

Y sin más, se separó del grupo esperando la señal.

\- Que valiente – Susurraron Kassandra y Jennel

* * *

Alemania derribó a uno de ellos con sólo sus puños mientras Chile y Venezuela guiaban a sus protegidos a un área segura. Estaban a una esquina del hotel, sólo tenían que caminar un poco más.

\- Eh, grandote – Le llamó Venezuela - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, estos no son nada – Explicó acomodándose de nueva cuenta sus guantes.

\- ¡Alemania!

El hombre sintió un peso extra sobre su espalda y casi regresaba al golpe, hasta recordar de quién era el peso.

\- ¡Italia!

\- ¡Feliciano!

El joven miró confundido, hasta sonreír a su protegido que se hallaba con Alemania.

\- ¡Biagio!

\- ¡Feliciano!

En serio que se parecían bastante, y el verles compartir un abrazo de reencuentro les era bastante adorable.

\- Gracias por cuidarlo, Alemania.

\- Sí, no es nada

Ximena, quien se encontraba con el italiano, buscó a su nación con la mirada tanto entre los reunidos como en los alrededores. No estaba, sólo las naciones y Biagio junto con María, la protegida de Venezuela.

\- Costa Rica…

\- Ella está bien – Le sonrió el italiano – Ya lo verás.

Sólo deseaba que fuese así.

\- Te has mantenido a salvo, Italia – Le halagó el rubio – Podemos estar a salvo una vez que lleguemos al hotel.

\- ¡Ve~!

* * *

 ** _Actualicé rápido, lo sé :v Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Inspiración llegó pronto._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi pertenencia.**_

* * *

 _*7 de Septiembre 2024; Hora - 3:37 am*_

 _~ Hotel Metropolitan Edmont ~_

Durante cierta hora del día, algunas de las naciones ya se habían reunido en el hotel bajo la excusa de que era el lugar más obvio para un reencuentro entre éstos. Tomaron uno piso completo como refugio sin llamar demasiado la atención; Las naciones agradecieron a otras por el cuidado de sus respectivos protegidos, hubo palabras de aliento para aquellas que cayeron en manos durante una huida y finalmente un descanso por los hechos.

Sin embargo, nadie había visto a Japón.

\- ¿Seguros que nadie lo ha visto? - Preguntó Sakura preocupada

\- Lo vimos correr hacia sus superiores – Explicó Rusia una vez reunido con el resto – Pero no lo vimos salir hacia la salida

\- Apuesto que está bien aru – Intento China sonreír ante las malas noticias – Es Japón, podrá alcanzarnos después si le damos pistas.

Era el país anfitrión, donde ciertas partes de la población de cada uno habían asistido para ser testigos de un gran evento como lo eran Los Juegos Olímpicos de ese año. Era obvio que esperarían el momento para comenzar su ataque a un país que en ese momento, bajaba la guardia.

\- ¡Esperen un momento! – Francia habló para llamar su atención - ¿No recuerdan lo que una de esas cosas dijo?

\- Creo que sé a qué te refieres – Le siguió Inglaterra pensante – " _No deben temer, no estamos aquí para conquistar de manera hostil su planeta. Alguna vez lo intentamos, pero fallamos"_

\- ¿Esas cosas ya han estado aquí antes? – Preguntó Rusia – Nos hubiéramos enterado

\- Algo les impidió terminar su conquista… ¿Pero qué es ese sentimiento de "alegría" del que hablaron?

\- Pero, ¿Qué son esas cosas de todos modos? – Preguntó Estados Unidos frustrado

Sakura levantó la mano ocupando el lugar de su nación, sabiendo la respuesta a su pregunta. Las naciones le miraron, esperando escuchar su explicación logrando un poco de nerviosismo en la protegida.

\- V-Verán… - Tomó aire y se calmó – En Japón existía una leyenda de unos seres llamados Noppera-bo, conocido mejor como el "fantasma sin rostro"; Estos fantasmas, generalmente toman la forma humana, especialmente de una mujer bella. Asustan a la gente, pero normalmente son inofensivos.  
"Siempre toman la forma de un ser querido, amigo o conocido, y finalmente hacían desaparecer sus facciones dejando solo un rostro blanco lo que hacía a la gente huir.

\- ¿Entonces han venido para asustarnos? – Preguntó China - ¡Ellos se veían totalmente ofensivos aru!

\- No perdamos la calma – Suspiró Alemania – Nadie de nosotros los recuerda si es que alguna vez llegaron a atacarnos. Algo les hizo volver a su planeta donde sea que esté.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¡No podemos quedarnos todo el tiempo aquí!

Francia tenía razón, no sabían a dónde ir, el paradero de Japón o si los demás países estaban siendo atacados.

Todo lo que podían hacer, era resguardar a sus pequeños protegidos, ¿Pero dónde sería un lugar seguro?

\- Hay un buen refugio en Estados Unidos – Tomó voz la nación – Ellos podrán estar bien allí en lo que acabamos esto. Está alejado de todo peligro y bien resguardado. Hay provisiones y entretenimiento.

\- Confiemos en Alfred – Sonó Canadá en apoyo – Ellos estarán bien

El G-8 dio por terminada su junta, siento Italia el único en quedarse callada por pensar, y realmente lo hizo.

Los países de respectivos continentes, dieron las órdenes al resto de compañeros, o al menos los que se hallaban presentes, simplemente haciéndolos asentir sin objetar nada.

\- ¡Muy bien, niños! – Les llamó México entrando a la habitación donde los respectivos protegidos se encontraban – Empaquen que nos vamos

\- ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó Mariana a su nación.

\- Tomarán unas bonitas vacaciones en Estados Unidos – Sonrió Venezuela ayudando a María con su equipaje – Quieramos o no

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Yoselin al suyo - ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- ¿Qué saben de Japón? – Siguió Alexander

Ambos angloparlantes se miraron un poco nerviosos para dar respuesta, simplemente dando una sonrisa.

\- Japón está bien – Mintió Canadá – Nos encontraremos con él después de que se vayan

\- Él miente, ¿Verdad? – Cuestionó Nicolás al argentino en un susurro – Japón no ha aparecido

\- Sí bueno, un poco solamente

Ximena recibió el apoyo de Carmen para hacerse de sus pocas cosas, pensando en dónde podrían estar el resto de naciones, sobre todo, su nación. Costa Rica estaba bien, ¿No es así?

\- Puede que esté con Japón y el resto de países – Sonrió Carmen intentando tranquilizar a la menor – Los latinos no somos fáciles de vencer

\- Bueno…

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué es ese "bueno"? – Torció la boca logrando la mirada de unas cuantas curiosas - ¡De ser así, muchos de los países ni siquiera se hubieran independizado! Vamos, Xime… ¡Alza el ánimo! ¡Vamos a salir de esta!

Muchos de los presentes sonrieron a la determinación de la chilena que terminaron contagiándose de ella. ¡Podrían superar esa adversidad y sacar adelante a sus países en tal desesperación! ¡Claro que podrían!

\- Bueno, niños… ¿Ya acabaron?

La mayoría se hizo de una mochila ya que según, volverían por el resto en cuanto los seres dejaran la tierra una vez más, esperaron la salida oficial pacientemente sin dejar de charlar entre sí con ese sentimiento de miedo y nerviosismo.

* * *

\- ¿Estás bien?

Biagio alzó la mirada, lanzando una sonrisa de tranquilidad y despreocupación.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

\- Sólo pregunté

La alemana se sentó junto al italiano quien ordenaba con cuidado su ropa dentro de su mochila, vaciando y metiendo más de una vez para asegurarse de que todo lo indispensable estuviera dentro; Jennel no pudo evitar reír en cuanto el pelirojo lo hizo una tercera vez.

\- ¿Cómo lo estará pasando Sakura? – Preguntó Jennel mirando a sus respectivas naciones charlas tranquilamente – No sabemos nada de Japón

\- Sakura es fuerte – Respondió cerrando finalmente su mochila – Debemos preocuparnos en salir de aquí, ¿No?

\- Perdón, no podía evitarlo

\- Tú y ese sentimiento de amistad – Rió – _Sorrisi, sì_? _Lasciamo questo*_

\- _Sie haben Recht_ *

Ambos sonrieron, uniéndose a la plática con sus naciones.

En otro lado de la sala, España e Inglaterra discutían fuertemente intercalando sus idiomas natales mientras Francia intentaba separarles por primera vez sin reírse de su comportamiento.

\- ¿Por qué pelean? – Preguntó Kassandra hacia Isabel y Alice

\- No lo sé – Se encogió de hombros la castaña – Llevan así desde que terminó la junta del G-8

\- España no está de acuerdo con los argumentos de Inglaterra – Explicó Alice limpiando sus lentes verificando que éstos tenían una raspadura

\- Creí que todos estaban de acuerdo

\- No esos argumentos – Suspiró guardando sus lentes – _Arthur said_ … Que lo mejor era que algunas naciones se quedasen en Japón para buscar a más, y que el resto fuera con nosotros a Estados Unidos.

\- No le veo problema

\- El problema fue cuando España escuchó que Inglaterra y Francia junto con otros se quedarían bajo el nombre de Europa. Para Antonio, lo mejor es que todos deberíamos irnos, Arthur mantiene su postura y… _It's complicated_.

\- Ya entendí – Isabel se llevó una mano al mentón – Supongo que a España no le gustaría que a Francia le pasara algo

\- O a Romano

\- Incluso a Inglaterra

Ambas miraron a Kassandra, quien defendió su postura de estar de acuerdo con el español pues ella sabía que entre todas las naciones lograrían algo y si algunas comenzaran a caer, eso debilitaría todo tipo de defensa y ataque.

La de ojos azules grisáceos detuvo la pelea apostando al equipo español quien le dio las gracias y dio por terminada la pelea, eso sí, sin cambiar el pensamiento del inglés.

* * *

Sakura suspiró pesadamente, recorriendo con la mirada cada calle de su país en el mapa que siempre traía consigo. No había un espacio donde pudieran salir de Japón más que el mismo aeropuerto y se necesitarían más de un helicóptero de ser necesario; Si tan sólo Kiku estuviera aquí.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

La pelinegra negó a la pregunta amable de la china, admitiendo su malestar.

Mei Ling miró el mapa intentando encontrar las mismas alternativas de la joven japonesa pensando un poco sobre que sería buena idea tener un helicóptero pues serían los protegidos que viajarían primero.

\- Somos dieciséis – Comenzó – Podemos separarnos en dos grupos y llegar a diferentes edificios. Algunas naciones pueden quedarse para vigilar nuestras espaldas mientras otros para proteger nuestro frente, incluso podríamos ir a una zona alejada para mayor comodidad en caso de ser atacados.

-Mei Ling…

-¿Qué? ¿Mal plan?

\- No del todo – Sonrió – Es muy bueno

 _\- Xièxiè_ * - Sonrió apenada

\- ¡Les diré a los demás!

* * *

Venezuela sonrió al pequeño paquetito de chocolate que Argentina le entregaba, agradeció tomándolo mientras le hacía un espacio en la cama junto a ella.

\- ¿Crees que Perú y Colombia estén bien?

\- ¿Qué sí están bien? - Rió Chile uniéndoseles - Esos deben estar mejor que nosotros

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Chile tiene razón – Siguió el rubio – Siempre se salen con la suya, apuesto que Coco tiene a Perú y al resto de nosotros cuidándolos como niños pequeños.

\- Uruguay y Paraguay deben estar tomándose algo, resguardados bajo el manto de Bolivia – Se unió Brasil – Y Ecuador debe estar comiendo algo mientras nosotros estamos aquí sufriendo

\- ¿Qué hay de los centro?

\- Apuesto lo mismo – Rieron los chicos – Por eso, debemos encontrarles y hacerles pagar por vivir en el paraíso

México se levantó, dispuesto a entablar conversación con sus hermanos del sur, hasta que regresó a su lugar en el suelo de la habitación.

\- _Qu'est-ce, au Mexique_?*

Alejandro aún no se acostumbraba oír el francés de Canadá, le parecía divertido, pues la mayoría de las veces hablaba inglés; Suspiró mirando a sus hermanos y frunció el ceño

\- Sólo mírales… Se ven tan relajados hablando entre ellos – Se cruzó de piernas - ¿No has sentido que no te toman en cuenta?

Matthew asintió, dándole toda la razón de ese aislamiento que su propia familia le daba.

\- ¿Por qué no vas con ellos?

\- ¿Siendo el perrito faldero del gringo? - Rió – Ellos deben tener razón, tal vez Estados Unidos me está hundiendo y yo, no hago nada para hacer lo contrario. Creí que el TLC haría mejor las cosas, pero el muro dice todo.

Canadá pensó las cosas para tratar a su amigo, y tal vez era cierto que las relaciones entre él y su hermano comenzaran a decaer, pero de algo estaba seguro.

\- A Alfred le importas mucho

\- ¿En serio? No se nota mucho

\- No me refiero a Estados Unidos – Sonrió poniéndole una mano en su hombro – Si no, a Alfred. Ambos son personas muy diferentes, ¿Lo olvidas?

Tenía razón, bueno, un poco realmente.

\- _Guys!_ – Entró Estados Unidos con una radiante sonrisa - ¡Hay un nuevo plan!

* * *

\- El nuevo casi apoya el nuestro – Comenzó Hungría - ¿Están seguros que podría funcionar?

\- Eso dependerá de las naciones que se queden para vigilar nuestras espaldas – Explicó Alemania – Hay que ser cuidadosos a la hora de elegir, nos pondremos de acuerdo en un momento más.

\- Necesitamos un plan macho patatas – Le exigió el italiano - ¡Es hora de que te pongas a hacer uno!

\- Denme un minuto

Algunas naciones regresaron a sus tareas mientras el alemán terminaba de formular el plan y a reforzarlo, incluso a cambiar de éste en caso de que el principal se arruinase en caso de algún inconveniente.

\- Vamos, chicos – Les llamó Francia a España e Inglaterra – No pueden estar enojados a estas alturas cuando se necesita

\- Yo ya di mi punto – Se defendió Inglaterra

Fueron años de odio mutuo, podía estar unos minutos más así.

\- ¡Ya está! – Habló el alemán - ¡Vamos a reunir a todos!

* * *

Alice intentó no soltar las lágrimas de tristeza e impotencia al enterarse, y poco después, de que era su nación de las que se quedaban en el hotel para impedir el avance de los seres hacia ellos.

Isabel, soltó unas cuantas, abrazando al español negándose a dejarle ahí.

Mei Ling miró hacia otro, menos hacia el rostro del chino porque era seguro soltarse a llorar.

\- Estarán bien, aru – Sonrió China revolviéndole el cabello a su protegida – Rusia pagará si te pasa algo

\- China…

Inglaterra le dio un estuche con unos lentes de repuesto, esto hizo a la inglesa mirarle confundida.

\- _For you_ – Explicó – _Please, be careful…_

Ella se colocó los anteojos percatándose del aumento que éstos tenían y que eran perfectos para su estropeada vista. Con un poco de vergüenza, abrazó a la nación inglesa y se acercó hasta donde Estados Unidos le esperaba.

\- Por favor, no lloréis… - Le pidió España a su protegida – Si lo hacéis, yo…

\- ¡Hey, bastardo! – Le llamó Romano - ¡Apresúrate, maldición!

Isabel tomó aire y se secó las lágrimas dándole una sonrisa.

\- Nos reuniremos de nuevo, ¿Verdad?

\- Así es… Ahora, vete…

\- Cuídense mucho – Les deseo Hungría – ¡Nos reuniremos después!

Después de que los líderes de los dos únicos grupos, véase Estados Unidos y Alemania, dieran la orden se seguir ante el camino libre, la recepción del hotel se quedó en completo silencio.

\- De acuerdo – Habló la húngara preparando su más confiable sartén – Esas cosas no pasarán de aquí.

Romano le siguió a la salida dejando de nuevo ese silencio. Inglaterra le tendió la mano al español recibiendo una mirada de confusión.

\- Si caemos, será como aliados.

\- Tienes razón – La aceptó – Pero no caeremos

\- ¡Oigan, bastardos! – Les llamó Lovino - ¡Tenemos una mala compañía!

* * *

Estados Unidos miró las calles por las que se dirigían para echarle un rápido vistazo al mapa y después de ubicarse, pedir que le siguieran.

\- Las calles asustan a esta hora – Confesó María – No era la mejor manera por la que conocer Japón

\- Es divertido – Intentó Alexy apaciguar el ambiente – Es de esas películas de zombies que tanto vemos.

\- Debes estar bromeando – Respondió Nicolás

Estados Unidos hizo una señal de pare, lo que provocó cierto miedo a los protegidos de las naciones. Canadá y México miraron por encima de su hombro preguntando que tan lejos estaban de la zona asegurada, mientras Venezuela y Argentina esperaban una señal.

\- _They come over here_ – Les habló señalando uno de los establecimientos - ¡Hacia allá!

Sin más qué decir, obedecieron entrando a la tienda de ropa de la zona, intentando usar sus aparadores como escondite, incluso usar la propia ropa que encontraban tanto en el suelo como en los estantes.

Un grupo de seres, que les dieron de nombre _"pikuto"_ , recorrían las calles en busca de más humanos a los cuales convertir en ellos mismos; Algunos entraron a la tienda, buscando con la mirada de la que carecían.

Lilian protegió a Kumajiro entre la ropa mientras ella subía las piernas en la silla que se encontraba dentro de uno de los probadores de ropa; Alexy le cubría la boca a Mariana para evitar que ésta hablase y así poder delatarles en un armario de depósito; Nicolás y Mariana se habían escondido entre la ropa de los aparadores; México y Estados compartían otro probador mientras Argentina y Venezuela se escondían debajo de un montón de ropa detrás de la caja registradora y Canadá se había sentado en una esquina protegiendo su vista con una enorme gabardina y más.

Los pikuto salieron con buscar sin más a fondo, sólo con la mirada que carecían, esperaron a que éstos se alejaran y retomaran camino con el resto del grupo, dejaron sus escondites soltando un suspiro de alivio.

\- No estamos lejos del parque Ueno – Explicó el norteamericano saliendo del probador – If we hurry…

\- Entonces vámonos

Una última verificación a la calle bastó para hacerles salir de la tienda de ropa y retomar si camino hacia el parque. El primer parque de Tokio y uno de los principales focos culturales de la ciudad. Además de caracterizarse por el alto número de gente sin hogar que habita en él, claro que no hay que preocuparse de que éstos fuesen hostiles ya que eran todo lo contrario.

Divisaron en museo que se conectaba con el parque, finalmente estaban cerca, sólo debían atravesar el gran edificio y esperar al helicóptero que los esperaba.

\- _¡Look!_ ¡El parque!

\- ¡Sabía que lo lograríamos!

Estaban a unos metros de ser salvados, llevados a un refugio en el país de la potencia mundial y esperar a que sus naciones acabaran con esos entes que amenazaban sus vidas.

El reloj de muñeca de la venezolana marcó las cinco de la mañana del 7 de Septiembre.

\- Es el cumpleaños de Brasil… - Susurró

\- Se lo celebraremos en casa con un buen tequila – Sonrió el mexicano – Por ahora, debemos llevarlos a salvo

 _-¡Good! ¡Let's go!_

Sin embargo, el estadounidense daba por bien servida su labor como héroe del día, el helicóptero no tardaba en llegar por ellos, se pudo relajar… Aunque lo hizo demasiado. Doblaron la esquina, dispuestos a cruzar la calle para entrar al museo y cruzarlo, Estados Unidos había desatendido su deber tanto que…

-¡Alfred!

Un pikuto se les atravesó en el camino. Estados Unidos no podía correr, no reaccionó a tiempo y el ente avisaba ya de su ataque.

\- ¡Argh!

Pero no fue Alfred quien recibió el impacto del ente.

\- ¡Argentina!

Argentina no era quien debía tener una buena relación con Estados Unidos pero la tenía, no le agradaba la potencia mundial, odiaba todo lo que le hizo a su hermano del norte, aún así, ¿Por qué le defendió del ataque? ¿Por qué decidió sacrificarse por eso?

\- ¡Martín!

\- ¡Váyanse! – Les gritó haciéndoles un ademán intentando parar el esparcimiento desde su hombro derecho - ¡Aún pueden irse!

Venezuela y México se mordieron el labio inferior, tomaron a sus respectivos protegidos y les indicaron a los demás seguirles. Nadie vio qué ocurrió con el pikuto que les atacó, pero si notaron como ese ataque llamó la atención de los demás que se acercaron.

\- ¡Dale, boludo! – Le sonrió a Estados Unidos – Ya me agradecerás luego

Agradeció en voz baja y retiró a velocidad, mientras la transformación de Argentina se completaba.

Al llegar a donde los demás, Nicolás le miraba con cierto odio. El protegido sabía que él debía ser quien recibiese el ataque y no su nación, Argentina debía estar a su lado, no el norteamericano.

\- No podemos llegar más lejos – Explicó Alice usando el reflejo de sus lentes como espejo para ver más allá de la salida – Hay varios pikuto en el parque y falta poco para que llegue el helicóptero

\- ¿Entonces estamos varados? – Preguntó María asustada - ¡Los pikuto de la calle no tardarán en hallarnos!

\- Estoy pensando…

No había muchas opciones, o era quedarse allí para ser transformados en uno de ellos, o idear un plan rápidamente y escapar; Habían recorrido ya mucho camino, y no dejarían que el sacrificio de Argentina fuese en vano.

Soltó un suspiro, cargó su arma y se quitó la pañoleta del cuello para dársela a su protegida.

\- ¿Alejandro? – Preguntó confundida Mariana recibiendo en sus manos dicha pertenencia - ¿Qué pasa?

El sonido de un helicóptero les llamó la atención y esperaba que no lo hiciera con los entes blanquecinos.

\- Les puedo dar un minuto, pero deberán ser rápidos – Se rascó la nuca – Seré rápido, pero la edad me está alentando.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó Venezuela

\- Darles una distracción – Respondió - ¡Así que más les vale, hijos de la chingada, correr como alma que lleva el diablo! ¿Me entienden?

\- ¡Tú debes venir con nosotros! – Le exigió su protegida - ¡N-No puedes quedarte! Por favor.

\- Ande, mi Marianita – Le sonrió revolviéndole el cabello – Cuida que el gringo y Canadá no se metan en problemas. También a Vene… ¿Sí? Te los encargo.

Preparó su arma en mano, decidido a darles el tiempo a los demás para huir hasta que Estados Unidos le sujetó del brazo.

\- ¿Ahora qué, chinga? ¡¿No ven que se les va?!

El estadounidense no dijo nada, pero el mexicano comprendió.

\- Eres la potencia mundial, ¿No? Es ahora el momento donde puedes ser el héroe que tanto presumes.

Se posicionaron en un lado de la entrada donde pudiesen correr con libertad hacia donde el helicóptero bajaba sin tocar el suelo y llamar la atención.

Alejandro tomó aire y salió del museo por la parte trasera donde frente se hallaba el parque a su vez; Los demás sólo escucharon un disparo al aire y su voz.

" _¡Oigan! ¡Soy una nación y apuesto todo mi dinero a que no me atrapan!"_

Estados Unidos miró de reojo a la salida, todos los pikuto del parque salieron en busca del mexicano, quien con una sonrisa en el rostro, escapó para darles a los demás unos minutos de distracción.

Corrieron hacia el parque donde un helicóptero bajaba y esperaba por ellos.

\- ¡Rápido, niños! ¡Suban!

Los protegidos subieron seguidos de las tres naciones restantes; Sin esperar más segundos en suelo y peligro, se elevó hasta comenzar una vista por encima de los edificios. Mariana buscó con desesperación, sin embargo, todo lo que vio de entre las calles, fue la característica bruma que los pikuto dejaban al convertir a alguien más en uno de ellos.

\- México… Ale está…

Alexander la abrazó al verle derramar lágrimas al igual que Venezuela lo hizo con el protegido del argentino. Ambos habían perdido a sus naciones estando consciente de ello, ya no valía salir de Japón. Canadá miró a su hermano sentado en la esquina, con una mirada seria y perdida; Por su lado, Estados Unidos pensaba una cosa, no pudo salvar nuevamente a su mejor amigo.

" _¡Estados Unidos! ¡Canadá!"_

La radio del helicóptero comenzó a reproducir una estación y de allí, la voz de Hungría.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Hungría? – Preguntó Canadá al ver que su hermano no respondería

" _Perdimos a Inglaterra…"_

Alice no pudo creer lo que escuchó.

* * *

 _ **En fin, este capítulo es mucho más largo de lo habitual y se escribió con la temática del 7 de Septiembre, aunque vengo subiéndolo el 8 :v**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier pregunta, queja o sugerencia será bienvenida. En el siguiente capítulo saldrá el otro equipo y sus respectivos sacrificados :v**_

 _ **¿Cómo les gustan los capítulos? ¿Largos y pocos? ¿Cortos y muchos?**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi pertenencia.**_

* * *

 _~ Hotel Metropolitan Edmont ~_

 ***Horas antes***

Ya habían retenido a aquellos desde hace horas, incluso perdieron la noción del tiempo. ¿Cuándo les tocaría a ellos correr? Los asientos ya no eran suficientes para hacerles descansar y reponer fuerzas; Inglaterra, España y Romano optaron por hacer guardia mientras Hungría descansaba y China buscaba algo de comer.

\- Maldición, estoy harto – Escupió el italiano - ¿Cuándo vendrán por nosotros?

\- No deben tardar – Le habló España intentando calmarlo – Sólo debemos ser pacientes.

Inglaterra sólo miraba impaciencia, ese italiano comenzaba a comerle los nervios cada segundo que hablaba. Miró hacia la entrada donde unos cuantos _"pikuto"_ intentaban entrar a la fuerza, sabía que esa puerta de vidrio y la reja detrás de ésta no los detendría mucho tiempo, era momento para ponerse en marcha.

\- Eh, Inglaterra

Se dio la vuelta, saludando a Hungría. No se hablan mucho, claro que tampoco existían problemas entre ellos.

Le extendió una copa de vino para hacerle entrar en calor como hace unos minutos a ella. Tal vez no era la bebida que requerían en dicho momento, pero al escasear el agua, era buena opción.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Claro – Respondió secamente

Elizabeta no quería divagar más, lo sabía y dentro quería, pero no debía.

\- ¿Tú crees que los demás estén bien?

\- ¿Te refieres a los chicos? – La húngara asintió – Estarán bien. Están bajo el mando de Estados Unidos y Alemania

A Inglaterra, por mucho que le costase, admitía y recalcaba que Estados Unidos era un buen muchacho apto para estas situaciones, confiaba en que Alice estaba bien bajo su brazo.

\- Debemos irnos – Explicó dejando la copa vacía en la barra de la recepción – Nos será más fácil huir si no ven por donde nos hemos ido

Los cuatro le siguieron, hasta que un fuerte estruendo les sacó de su añorada paz. La puerta de vidrio finalmente se rompió dando paso a aquellos sin rostro, lo único que les dividía era la ceja de acerco delgada que se hallaba detrás.

Ésta también comenzaba a debilitarse.

\- ¡Andando!

No sería fácil usar los elevadores, era una locura completa usarlos, sólo así arriesgarían su vida. La escalera de incendio que se hallaba pegada a la pared exterior les sería útil; Ya iban subiendo las escaleras del segundo piso cuando el sonido de la reja rompiéndose les alertó.

España e Inglaterra corrían detrás del resto, verificando la ventaja y poniendo obstáculos que fuesen útiles para ellos.

El onceavo piso ya estaba cerca, entraron en una de las habitaciones y cerraron la puerta usando muebles para bloquearla por más tiempo y salieron por la ventana encarando la escalera externa.

El sol ya estaba haciéndose presente y sólo les daba esperanza de que pronto serían salvados.

China se adelantó para verificar el terrero, Hungría le siguió, España detrás mientras Inglaterra no dio tiempo para discutir con el italiano quien terminó siendo el último.

La escalera no era necesaria por lo que sólo era una escalera vertical que sólo daba espacio a una persona.

\- ¡El helicóptero ya viene, aru! – Gritó el chino con una sonrisa de emoción - ¡Estamos salvados!

Casi todos…

\- ¡Maldición!

El pie del castaño se había atorado en el espacio vacío entre cada escalón, que no podía ser considerado como tal, en un ataque de nervios y miedo. No podía sacarlo.

\- ¡Roma!

\- ¡Estoy bien, maldición!

No lo estaba. Escuchaba a la perfección los crujidos que la puerta hacía en un intento de ser forzada.

Inglaterra se mordió el labio inferior sabiendo que sus acciones en un futuro le harían arrepentirse. No podía dejar al mocoso allí, era importante para España, más de lo que algún tipo de "tratado de matrimonio" entre ambos lo fue. No tenía opción.

Bajó la escalera sin molestar la cercanía del italiano, España estaba ya bajando cuando la puerta fue derribada; Inglaterra sacó el pie del mayor de los gemelos obligándolos a ambos a subir nuevamente.

Sin embargo…

 _\- Fuck!_

\- ¡Inglaterra!

Los _pikuto_ no dejarían ir así a una potencia. Los pocos que lograban colarse por la ventana, atraparon el pie del inglés quien en un intento de zafarse, los pateaba con su contrario libre.

\- ¡Arthur!

\- ¡Váyanse! – Les gritó mientras hacía de su fuerza para liberarse _– Now!_

Romano quería agradecerle, ya no era tiempo; Inglaterra sabía que no saldría de ahí y España dudaba en apoyarle o seguir.

\- _Hey, Spain_ …

Antes de que subiera completamente y empezara a dejarle de escuchar, hizo lo que nunca creyó.

\- _Sorry…_

Se disculpó.

Antes de que Antonio fuera jalado por Lovino al final de las escaleras, sólo fue testigo de cómo los pikuto se hacían con la nación inglesa. Arthur se había sacrificado por el antiguo protegido de España, claro que al principio no se había pensado así, y él, lo último que hicieron fue discutir.

Ya a salvo en el helicóptero norteamericano, Hungría tomó la radio y gracias a la ayuda de Romano, encontraron la interferencia de Estados Unidos.

\- ¡Estados Unidos! ¡Canadá!

" _¿Qué pasa, Hungría?"_ – Esa era la voz de Canadá

\- Perdimos a Inglaterra…

La situación estaba saliéndose de las manos.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con fuerza y miedo, el sudor corría por su frente hasta su barbilla mientras su respiración se hacía pesada y lenta. Toda la situación de su huída se retomaba nuevamente en su cabeza. Se volvía un círculo vicioso. Tanteó el terrero, notando suavidad y calidez. Se incorporó, sorprendida de hallarse en una cama individual, la habitación era gris y casi no existían muebles. ¿Dónde estaba?

La puerta se abrió, y sonrió al australiano que recién entraba.

\- ¡Carmen!

El pobre australiano lloraba como si nunca le hubiese visto.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? Hm… Nuestro helicóptero fue derribado casi dos horas de salir de Japón – Exclamó – La nave de los pikuto nos interceptó y no pudimos hacer más que saltar.

Ahora todos los hechos pasados se hacían presentes.

Ya lo recordaba. El sacrificio de Italia y Alemania en el trascurso de su huída, la subida al helicóptero norteamericano, la intercepción con una de las naves pikuto, el salto del mismo para no caer bajo su poder…

\- ¿Pero dónde estamos?

\- ¿Puedes caminar?

\- ¡Pero claro! – Se deshizo de la única manta que le cubría y se levantó - ¿Lo ves? ¿Me dirás?

Ledger le tendió la mano que Carmen no rechazó. Salieron de la oscura habitación para ser recibidos por un pasillo frío y desolado.

\- En una micronación

\- ¿Ah sí? No recuerdo que ninguna se haya visto así.

Salieron a la zona más extensa del lugar, una enorme pista donde el mar les rodeaba.

\- ¡Vaya!

\- ¡Estás despierta!

Recibió el abrazo de Ximena, disculpándose por mantenerles preocupados por un momento de debilidad. ¡Ahora estaba mejor!

\- ¡Es el mar! – Se acercó a la orilla – Que más quisiera poder nadar

\- Esto es el Principado de Sealand – Explicó una vez detrás de ellos – No es reconocida como nación porque no tiene los fundamentos necesarios

Francia y Kassandra se encontraban detrás de ellos, luciendo descansados y vivaces.

\- ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

\- ¡Eso de lo deben a mí!

Allí estaba su dulce y tierna personificación. Un pequeño niño de ojos azules y cejas pobladas. Sealand.

\- ¡Los he estado buscando para ayudarles! – Sonrió y susurró para sí – Sólo así me reconocerán como país... ¡Yo los salvé!

Francia le puso su mano soltando un suspiro, ese chiquillo no aprendía.

\- ¿Dónde están Biagio y Jennel? – Preguntó

Kassandra señaló la otra punta de la plataforma donde se hallaban ambos protegidos, observando el mar y rindiendo minutos de silencio por sus naciones caídas.

\- No han dicho nada desde que llegamos – Explicó Ximena – Deben estar muy afectados

\- Claro… Italia siempre se mostró cobarde – Sonrió el francés – Anoche demostró lo contrario.

Carmen lo recordaba. La forma en cómo tomó un arma improvisada y defendió a Alemania, la forma en cómo le ordenó a Rusia llevárselos y salvarlos, la forma de cómo Italia se superó.

Alemania incluso se sorprendió y le acompañó en su defensa. Ambos cayeron, pero gracias a ellos están bien.

No era mentira cuando Sealand dijo que había modificado su país para poder moverse.

\- Veo que están todos bien

Rusia al fin apareció con su protegido detrás y el chileno.

\- ¿Qué hay de Mei? – Preguntó Ledger

\- No ha despertado – Explicó Nikolai – Sakura está con ella, no tiene heridas ni nada. No debe tardar.

Carmen y Ledger se alejaron dejando a los demás platicar sin interrumpir la observación y silencio de los otros dos.

\- Esto se complica

\- Sí – Sonrió - ¡Pero ya verás, saldremos adelante!

El australiano sonrió, contagiado por esa determinación. Carmen le atraía con locura.

* * *

Peter alzó ambas manos, mostrando una enorme y notoria sonrisa, agitándolas con fervor y emoción.

\- ¡Estamos aquí!

Su grito trajo la mirada de unos cuantos que se acercaron curiosos.

¡Eran los dos helicópteros! ¡Al fin volvían a estar reunidos partes de ellos!

La pista de aterrizaje era extensa, lo suficiente para que ambos descendieran con delicadeza y apagar finalmente sus motores. Ambas puertas fueron abiertas al mismo tiempo dejando notar semblantes cansados y bastantes agobiados.

\- ¡España!

Isabel bajó corriendo, lanzándose a los brazos de su nación quien le recibió con un abrazo mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Su Dios le había escuchado, trajo a Antonio sano y salvo a su lado nuevamente.

Romano bajó, buscando con la mirada a su hermano menor. No aparecía, sólo estaba…; Biagio se le acercó, bajando la mirada ocasionando en el mayor bastante molestia.

\- ¡Maldito bastardo! – Gritó para luego comenzar a llorar - ¡Veneciano!

Pronto, su protegido le siguió.

Alice esperó a que todos bajasen, quería rectificar que Hungría mentía y que Inglaterra se encontrase con ellos, pero no estaba. El helicóptero estaba vacío y Arthur no estaba en él. Estaba sola…

Lilian bajó a Kumajiro quien fue cargado por Francia saludando a la vez a Canadá mientras entablaba una conversación con la francesa.

Carmen recibió a Nicolás con un abrazo, no creyó verle tan afectado por algo, no sabía qué era. ¿Dónde estaba Martín?

\- ¿Dónde están Argentina y México?

Estados Unidos no dijo nada, simplemente bajó la mirada quitándose las gafas guardándolas dentro de su chaqueta.

\- ¡¿Dónde están?!

Chile se acercó al escuchar los gritos de su tutor.

\- Ellos no…

No pudo siquiera terminar cuando un golpe en la quijada le sacó de balance. España no era de golpear gente a lo diestra y siniestra, pero estaba cansado. Quería que esto se acabase.

\- ¡Se supone que los cuidarías! – Le siguió gritando golpeándole una vez más, esta vez, derribándole - ¡Estaban bajo tu cuidado!

Estados Unidos se dejó, asumiría la culpa.

\- ¡Sabía que no debía fiarme de ti! – Le gritó una vez más sujetándole del cuello de la ropa - ¡Esto es tu culpa!

\- ¡¿Qué hay de ti?! – Le regresó el grito _– Where is England?!_

Era algo de lo que Francia no se había percatado. Su pequeño amigo tampoco se encontraba con ellos y eso lo podía confirmar en el rostro de su protegida, Alice estaba llorando.

\- ¡Sabía lo importante que Roma es para ti! – Siguió quitándose las manos de encima - ¡Pudo dejarle ahí, tenía ventaja, aún así decidió ayudarle! _It's your fault…_

El silencio que pronto dominó, fue sustituido por el llanto de Sealand; Siempre le llamaba idiota y buscaba su reconocimiento como país, pero también era su hermano mayor.

Francia alejó a España mientras Mariana y Alexy se llevaban a Estados Unidos a un lugar de la plataforma. La tensión se había vuelto pesado.

Para Chile fue verdadera sorpresa, no creía no ver a Argentina de nuevo mientras Venezuela no sabía si omitir o no comentario. Ya se había obtenido suficiente con la pelea entre E.U y España.

Una de las radios de uno de los helicópteros comenzó a sonar, llamando la atención del piloto. Rusia, el más cercano, tomó la llamada.

\- ¡Chicos! – Les llamó calmadamente – Tenemos noticias

\- ¿Qué tan buenas?

\- Japón está bien y está con unos cuantos en Seychelles – Explicó – Al parecer lograron huir

\- ¡Eso es maravilloso! – Sonrió

\- ¿Cómo llegaron a Seychelles? – Preguntó China en un susurro

De acuerdo, sería sencillo llegar gracias a Sealand… Lo primero sería calmar los ánimos.

* * *

 _Uff... Me tardé. La Universidad me consumió por completo y hace no mucho me rompí el pie :v y aunque fuesen motivos para escribir, tuve que asistir al médico para revisiones y esas horas fueron eternas. Lamento si este fic contiene escenas o insinuaciones yaoi/yuri, intento pero no puedo contenerme xD Sobre todo la OTP (¡Aguante SpUk!)_

 _En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Su opinión siempre es bienvenida._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi pertenencia. Sólo los uso sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

Sus ojos se mantenían abiertos, no podía cerrarlos más de diez segundos; Las imágenes de los sacrificios de Argentina y México se proyectaban dentro de sus parpados, recordando aquellos momentos de debilidad que siempre creyó carecer. Se supone que él era el héroe, ¿Dónde estaba todo el heroísmo del que siempre presumía? ¡Él le puso un alto a Japón durante la segunda guerra mundial! ¡Tenía la economía más fuerte y el ejército vencedor! ¡Se hizo amigo de las ballenas! ¿Por qué se sentía débil ahora?

Salió de la cama que compartía con su protegido, y después de asegurarse de que éste no se despertaría, salió de la habitación hacia el extenso "patio" de Sealand.

No hacía viento y el mar estaba tranquilo. No existía ruido por lo que el silencio le hacía pensar con más claridad. Estaba solo, por lo que nadie le escucharía.

Quería tener a todos a su alrededor, quería tener a todos sonriéndole. Quería tener a Inglaterra regañándole por todos esos actos infantiles, quería tener a Italia compartiéndole pasta, a Alemania exigiéndole silencio, a Japón para conversar, a México para sonreír.

Después de que esta amenaza acabase, la soledad no se vería resuelta, al contrario de esto, estaría más solo que por una vez lo estuvo. Deseaba que su actual presidente permaneciera en su puesto, pero nada era para siempre, excepto él.

 _ **-**_ _Hey, gringo._

Se dio la vuelta, conmocionado a la voz masculina que se hallaba detrás de él. La conocía, por cientos de años la escuchó.

 _\- ¡Mexico! ¡It's you!_

Pero estaba equivocado. No era él.

 _\- ¿Qué pasa, güero? ¿Acaso no querías verme?_

Su sentido de peligro estaba activado, eso no evitaba hacerle sentir alegría.

\- Tú no eres Alejandro

 _\- ¿Qué tal así?_

Parpadeó confundido a la repentina imagen femenina a la que su amigo cambió en segundos. Una muchacha de cabello semi largo y ligeramente ondulado de color negro, piel de un tono canela y ojos cafés; Llevaba una blusa y falda tradicional.

 _\- ¿No está mejor? ¿No es así como en un principio debió ser?_

-…

- _Admítelo_ – Retrocedió a lo que Alfred se acercó _– Tú querías que fuese una chica. Así hubiera sido más fácil conquistar territorio, ¿No? Así hubieras tenido la oportunidad de quitarme más estados._

Eso es mentira. Sin embargo, ahí estaba Texas, pesándole.

\- _Si hubiese sido mujer, ¿Cuánta veces habrías invadido mis regiones? ¿Cuántas veces te habrías burlado de mí? ¿Cuántas veces me habrías pisado? ¿Las mismas? ¿Más? ¿O habrías tenido ese carisma caballeroso con la que fuiste criado?_

Ella daba pasos atrás, mientras Estados Unidos intentaba alcanzarle.

\- Eso no…

- _Nunca signifiqué nada para ti, ¿Verdad? Al igual que los demás, sólo somos oportunidades de donde encajarse, ¿No? Somos países que nos derrumbamos si tú cambias algo, sólo me ves como tu patio trasero, sólo me ves como dinero, ¿A que sí?_

\- ¡No! _¡You're my best friend!_

 _\- Entonces demuéstramelo_

 _\- How?_

La muchacha abrió sus brazos, incitando al otro a acercársele y acabar con esa distancia. Estados Unidos olvidó aquel sentimiento de peligro y se acercó, hipnotizado por la acción de la chica para acabar con aquellos rencores y comenzar de nuevo la amistad que llevaban por siglos.

Sin embargo.

\- Sería una pena perderte ahora, Alfred.

Parpadeó varias veces antes de percatarse que tenía un pie fuera del país y el otro a la mitad, mientras Francia y España le retenían. Miró hacia abajo, percatándose de la furia con la que le mar comenzaba a moverse, dirigió su mirada al frente y sólo se encontraba un extenso y vacío paisaje.

\- ¡Alfred! – Se le acercó Alexy - ¡Estaba tan preocupado!

-…

\- El pequeño nos llamó para buscarte – Explicó Francis – Al parecer llegamos a tiempo, quién sabe que hubiera pasado si no

Hasta ahora, se había dado cuenta que se hallaba en una zona oculta bajo la primera vista humana.

Esa alucinación de México, ¿Qué era? ¿Era obra de los pikuto? ¿O acaso era obra de su propia cabeza? ¿Qué representaba? ¿Su deseo de soledad o necesidad?

\- Será mejor que volvamos dentro – Aconsejó España – No creo que sea buena idea alertar a los demás

\- Tienes razón, andando

Alexy miraba sus ojos azules apagados, quería saber qué había ocurrido en esa noche, sin embargo, el rubio se negó rotundamente a decirle y excusándose que había caminado dormido… Claro, nadie se lo creyó.

***Seychelles***  
Seychelles era admirado por su extrema tranquilidad, su mar no poseía ningún tipo de basura además de variedades marinas, su aire era puro y suave; Era un perfecto lugar para vivir, y ahora en plena situación de crisis, era de gran ayuda.

\- No fue una buena manera de llegar hasta aquí – Dijo Hungría exprimiendo su cabello del exceso de agua – Pero es algo

\- Esto es un asco – Gruñó Romano quitándose su chaqueta

\- Fue divertido – Rió Estados Unidos quitándose los zapatos

Los protegidos no le veían de la misma forma. Tener que nadar hasta la orilla no fue una agradable y aceptable idea.

\- ¡La próxima vez me acercaré más a la orilla!

Sealand esperaba un grito en forma de regaño para impedir que les acompañase en su aventura, pero sólo recibió el palmeo de Francia sobre su cabeza, olvidaba que Inglaterra ya no estaba.

\- Bien, amigo – Habló España a Francia – Guíanos

Francia conocía Seychelles como la palma de su mano, al igual que conocía Canadá y su propia capital.

No existía rastro de gente por las "calles" naturales del país, simplemente el silencio les envolvía.

\- No estamos lejos de los edificios principales.

Las altas palmeras fueron formando un camino y la vegetación fue disminuyendo, el edificio principal y más allá comenzó la escena urbana del país. Estaban en una de las pequeñas islas, se preguntaban si allí estarían los demás.

\- ¡Francis!

Las puertas del edificio principal se abrieron en par, Seychelles salió del recinto, sonriendo enormemente para ser abrazada por la nación europea. Ella estaba bien, ¿Dónde estaban los demás?

-¡Están adentro! ¡Vamos!

La joven de coletas bajas los guió por el recinto hasta el último piso, había bastante comida y agua, lugares para descansar y comunicación con el mundo exterior.

La puerta de la habitación de juntas se abrió, Seychelles anunció su llegada e hizo las presentaciones que todos conocían.

\- ¡Japón!

Sakura ignoraba su tradición y se lanzó a los brazos de su nación, Japón se avergonzó y por primera vez, correspondió a esa pequeña muestra de cariño.

\- Lamento todos los problemas, Sakura-chan

Las naciones se acercaron, saludando a las recién llegadas.

\- ¡Austria!

\- ¡¿Hungría?! ¡Estás bien!

Hungría era fuerte, eso lo mostraba, tan sólo se mostró feliz al ver a Austria que no dejó de abrazarlo.

Suiza y Liechtenstein saludaron a Francia, Portugal y España se reencontraron de una forma cariñosa, normal para ambos; Venezuela se alegró de ver a Colombia y Perú estando bien y contando la mala noticia de que Argentina y México ya no volverían; Rusia se alegró de ver a Belarus y Ucrania bien; Todos, junto con sus protegidos, se hallaban bien. Eran pocos realmente, pero se hacían mucho más fuertes.

\- Después del ataque, me aseguré de que mis superiores estuvieran bien e iba acompañado por unas cuantas naciones – Explicó Japón – Sin embargo, no pudimos huir muy lejos y nos capturaron.

\- ¿Por quienes ibas acompañado? – Preguntó Estados Unidos

\- India y Corea – Siguió – Pero a diferencia de Corea, a India sólo se lo llevaron.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- No lo sabemos. Yo pude escapar, pero Corea fue convertido.

\- Hay algo que no entiendo – Llamó Francia la atención – A Italia y a Alemania no los convirtieron

\- Tampoco a Inglaterra – Continuó España – Sólo lo regresaron a la habitación

\- A diferencia de ellos – Tomó Venezuela la palabra – A México y a Argentina sí. ¿Qué pretenden?

\- Pero ninguno los recuerda – Comentó Liechtenstein tímidamente – No sabemos qué hacen aquí y según ellos, ya estuvieron en una primera vez.

Sealand, quién estaba comiendo galletas en una esquina de la larga mesa de la habitación, saltó de su asiento llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¡¿Cómo que nos los recuerdan?!

Le miraron confundidos y un poco divertidos por las migajas en torno a su boca.

\- ¡Son los pikuto! ¡Ya vinieron una vez! – Movió la cabeza simulando una negación y decepción – Y ustedes son las naciones experimentadas

\- Explícate de una vez, mocoso.

\- ¡Pasó exactamente lo mismo que ahora! – Se levantó y se acercó a las naciones – Pero no nos están acabando como antes

\- ¿Ya vinieron? ¿Y cómo los detuvimos entonces?

\- ¡Italia lo hizo! – Sonrió - ¡Él fue valiente y les dibujo rostros!

Ninguno creía las palabras del joven, eran demasiadas para ser tomadas en cuenta.

\- ¡Tienen que creerme!

\- Tiene sentido

Dirigieron su mirada hacia Austria quien se había mantenido al margen de la situación.

\- ¿No recuerdan lo que dijeron? " _Alguna vez lo intentamos, pero fallamos"_

\- ¡Claro! – Siguió China - " _Un sentimiento de alegría pudo más que nuestro ejército, pero comprendimos nuestro error por tomarle interesante y dejarle así."_ ¿Pero se referían a Italia aru?

¿Por qué ellos no recordaban nada? ¿Por qué Sealand parecía que sí? ¿Debía ser preocupante?

\- Será mejor que descansemos un poco

Sin embargo, la energía se cortó quedando completamente a oscuras y aunque llamasen a sus protegidos, éstos nunca contestaron.

* * *

 _ **Primero voy a acabar esta serie porque le tengo muchas ideas, ya va como a la mitad así que pa' finales de año, se acaba. Después, seguirán las demás, algunas en FF y otras aquí.**_

 _ **En fin, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les va gustando el rumbo que ha tomado?**_

 _ **¿Tenían teorías de esto?  
**_

 _ **Contestaré reviews porque nunca lo he hecho y merecen respuesta.**_

 _ **Tobi Lawli-pop: Espero que este pedazo de capítulo haya aclarado tu duda, no te preocupes, en el próximo se aclarán más a fondo.  
Akira-Jazz: Realmente no estoy emparejando a nadie, pero lo haré 7u7. Y sí, no era tu imaginación, hay SpUk, pero no de manera romántica, al menos no ahora. Aquí pondré yaoi, y en la cuenta de WP sólo será amistad. **_

_**¡Nos vemos hasta el próximo!  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi pertenencia.**_

* * *

 _~Seychelles. 4:00 am~_

\- Ya veo, entonces han estado aquí desde el ataque

\- Así es - Asintió la protegida de Hungría – Me separé de Hungría pero me mantuve con Austria y su protegido. Nos encontramos a Portugal y decidimos huir hacia las planicies. Fue difícil, pero Seychelles nos trajo cuando nos vimos.

\- ¿Qué hay de los demás?

\- No sabemos – Explicó el protegido de Austria – Los elegidos quedamos a salvo

\- ¿Y qué hay de nuestra huida a Estados Unidos? – Preguntó Mariana - ¿Ahora nos quedaremos en Seychelles? ¿No han dicho nada los demás?

\- Dudo que se posponga nuestro resguardo – Continuó Kassandra – Pero sí nos quedaremos más tiempo aquí, al menos hasta tener contacto con alguien más y saber que nuestro escondite es seguro

Los protegidos suspiraron sin saber qué hacer, no podían interrumpir la junta de las naciones por un intento de explicación. No sabían a dónde correr por voluntad o gracias a un acuerdo. La habitación que Seychelles les compartió tendía comida, mudas de ropa y camas improvisadas en el suelo. En cuanto entraron, comieron y bebieron hasta saciarse y se cambiaron pues sus prendas estaban sucias y rasgadas.

\- Será mejor que descansemos – Opinó Lilian con timidez – No ganamos nada así

Más de uno asintió a su propuesta y se acomodaron en aquellos grandes pedazos de tela cálida. Algunos compartiéndola con seres queridos, otros en soledad por bien propio.

Entonces… La luz de la enorme habitación, se cortó.

\- ¿Eso es normal? – Preguntó Isabel

\- Cállate y duerme – Le habló Alice cubriéndole la boca – Debe ser por comodidad

Sakura suspiró al abrazo posesivo en el que Biagio y Jennel la sometían, es cierto que era frágil a comparación de ambos europeos, pero había podido salir ilesa por el rato que llevaban ahí.

Lilian abrazó a Kumajiro mientras Mei Ling velaba su sueño hasta obtener el suyo.

Isabel no soltaba el brazo de Alice quien a su vez, le relataba un pequeño cuento de hadas, uno de sus favoritos.

Alexander había colocado su respectiva manta sobre la que Mariana ya tenía. Quería asegurarse que ella no sufriera frío.

Ledger se mantenía despierto hasta que Carmen y Ximena conciliaran el sueño por completo en una agradable calidez.

Nicolás y María charlaban entre sí bajo sus mantas, intentaban olvidarse de dónde estaban y cómo habían llegado a esa situación.

En cuanto al resto, habían caído ya ante el sueño.

Sin embargo, la única despierta y alerta era Kassandra. Se mantenía tranquila como era costumbre de ella, revisando las notas que los protegidos resguardados les habían proporcionado. Algo no cuadraba en aquella situación, era todo muy sencillo para estar a salvo. Quería despertar a Alice para conversar sobre ello, pero no podía sabiendo que Isabel estaría muy molesta por ello.

La poca luz le permitía leer, intentó salir de la sala para entrar a otra con la esperanza de obtener luz, pero al intentar abrir la puerta, ésta no hacía caso. La perilla sólo daba media vuelta y no podía seguir.

\- ¿Qué demonios? ¡Hey!

Intentó golpear la puerta con suavidad y fuerza a la vez esperanzada de no despertar a sus amigos y ser escuchada, pero nada. Comenzó a forzar la puerta, pero nada. Estaba harta, hasta que la perilla comenzó a girarse.

\- Menos mal, estaba a punto de tirarla.

La puerta fue abriéndose poco a poco, Kassandra no podía ver más allá por la falta de luz, pero había algo de lo que se daba cuenta, no era ninguna nación que le alegrara ver.

\- Ah, señorita Seychelles – Comenzó cuándo la divisó, creía que era alguien más – Me da gusto verle, la puerta no se abría y casi me volvía loca. Me gustaría otra habitación para leer

Pero ella no habló.

\- ¿Señorita Seychelles?

Retrocedió cuando las facciones de Seychelles comenzaron a caerse cual pintura fresca al contacto con el agua, su vestido azul comenzó a decolarse de blanco y su morena piel comenzó a blanquearse hasta estar totalmente blanquecina.

\- Usted… es uno de… No puede…

La puerta se cerró de golpe mientras el pikuto infiltrado se acercaba a la francesa.

Del otro lado, Estados Unidos logró llegar a la habitación sólo para encontrarla cerrada bajo llave.

\- ¡Abran esa puerta, chicos!

Pero ninguno respondía. El resto de naciones se acercaron a sus gritos, ayudándole en un intento de abrir la puerta. En la abertura entre el suelo y la puerta, una intensa luz verde se mostró alertando a las naciones.

\- ¡Alexy, Mariana!

\- ¡Kassandra, Lilian!

\- ¡Chicos!

 _ ***Biagio – Punto de vista***_

Abro los ojos con pesadez, me arden no sé si por el exceso de mi sueño o por falta de ello. Busco a Jennel y a Sakura a mi lado, pero ninguna de las dos se encuentra.

Parpadeo cuando me doy cuenta de que me encuentro en la calle en uno de los distritos de Japón. ¡Cómo no olvidarlo! Era el mismo por el que cruzamos para huir.

\- ¡Biagio!

Mis labios se curvean en cuanto diviso a Feliciano frente a mí. ¡Era él! ¡Estaba bien!

No puedo evitarlo y me lanzo a sus brazos, sorprendentemente él corresponde con esa tierna sonrisa que le caracteriza.

\- ¡Te extrañé!

\- Lo lamento – Sonríe - ¿Te has portado bien? ¿Has cuidado a Jennel?

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cuándo volverás con nosotros?

\- Hay algo de lo que debo hablarte

Alzó una de mis cejas con confusión, no sé a qué se refería. Me suelta y aleja. Abre los ojos, cosa rara en él, y baja su sonrisa. ¿Dónde estaba su tic verbal?

\- Ven conmigo

Ladeo mi cabeza, confundido a sus repentinas palabras.

\- ¿Ir? ¿A dónde?

\- Se uno de nosotros – Me explica estirándome su mano - ¡Este lugar no es tan malo! ¡Tengo la pasta que quiero y me dejan dormir todo el tiempo! ¿No es grandioso?

\- Te refieres… ¿A ser un pikuto?

Él asiente frenéticamente. Cierra los ojos nuevamente y comienza su típico "ve~"

\- ¿Qué hay de los demás?

\- Ellos estarán bien, ve~ ¿Qué dices?

Él no, no era Italia. Él querría que me mantuviera a salvo, él no dejaría que me rindiera tan fácil. Niego con un fuerte "No", él baja la cabeza.

\- Lo lamento, Biagio… Cuídate mucho, ¿Sí?

Él se da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse, intento alcanzarle, pero entonces alguien se interpone en mi camino. Un pikuto, aunque parece no querer dañarme. Cuando éste se quita, presencio el pasado.

De nuevo la escena donde Italia toma un fierro del suelo y golpea a los pikuto para defender a Alemania, se repite. Como le grita a Rusia llevarnos con él a la fuerza. Como, todos los pikuto comienzan a rodear tanto a Alemania como a Italia y finalmente, aquel espeso humo. Me veo a mí y a Jennel gritar el nombre de nuestras naciones.

Cierro los ojos, pero la escena no para de repetirse incluso dentro de mis parpados. Grito, pero no se detiene.

" _¡Biagio, despierta! ¡No es real!"_

Escucho la voz de Jennel, pero ella no está cerca. De nuevo y sin querer parar, veo a Italia ser lo que ninguno esperó. Lo veo ser valiente por el bien de otros, pero también, lo veo caer ante los enemigos.

Y entonces, abro los ojos. La pesadilla acabó.

 _ ***Mariana***_

Hace minutos despierto en la habitación en Seychelles, y ahora me encuentro caminando sin rumbo por las calles de Japón. Hay un enorme silencio y no encuentro presencia alguna.

¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿Dónde estaba Alexy? ¿Estaba sola entonces? ¿Qué debía hacer? Sólo sigo caminando esperando encontrarme a alguien o con algo.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Una señorita se perdió!

Me doy la vuelta y mis ojos se abren con sorpresa, mis pies comienzan a andar y finalmente saltan ante un par de brazos que se abren en par. ¡Era Alejandro!

\- ¡Sabía que estabas bien! – Grito con alegría evitando llorar - ¡No podías caer así!

\- Claro que estoy bien, bonita. No podía irme así. Lamento si te preocupé

\- No, no. Ahora estoy feliz.

Me alejo de él y le estiró su pañuelo rojizo, él se sorprende y lo toma con un ligero gracias.

\- Lo tengo desde que nos separamos

\- ¿El gringo no te ha hecho daño?

\- No, nos cuida bien – Sonrío

Él también sonríe, pero pronto su sonrisa decae y baja la mirada. Me acerco y él se aleja.

\- ¿México?

\- Pase lo que pase, no dejes que Estados Unidos ceda. ¿Sí?

\- ¿Ceder? – Pregunto confundida - ¿A qué?

\- Escucha – Me toma de los hombros mirándome con seriedad – Tú tampoco caigas, no ahora. Ellos irán por ustedes, intentarán convencerlos, pero no debes caer.

\- ¿Ellos? ¿Los pikuto?

Sonríe de nueva cuenta y me revuelve el cabello con el cariño que siempre me mostró.

\- Cuídate, Mariana. Ya no llores

\- ¿A…A dónde vas?

Él comienza a alejarse.

\- ¡México!

Lo sigo sin perderle de vista, se da vuelta en una de las esquinas y yo le sigo. Llego a un callejón sin salida. Él no pudo llegar ahí, o tal vez…

Escucho pasos apresurados y pronto esos pasos se confunden con una multitud. Me doy la vuelta y camino hacia donde escucho los pasos y entonces, me detengo en seco.

Era México. Tenía una multitud de pikuto delante de él y aunque quisiera retroceder, los de atrás no se lo permiten.

Intento correr a él, intento ayudarle, pero alguien me retiene de los pies. No puedo caminar más allá y sólo observo. Grito en cuanto uno de los pikuto lo retiene de brazos y otro de piernas. Grito más fuerte cuando veo que entre unos cuantos, comienzan a transformarlo.

\- ¡No! ¡Déjenlo!

" _¡Mariana! ¡Please! ¡Open your eyes!"_

Caigo de rodillas mientras la escena no deja de repetirse. Esto era lo que no vi.

Entonces, abro los ojos con un fuerte sobresalto.

 _ ***Alice***_

Observo cada uno de los pisos con detenimiento. Ninguno de los pikuto parece importarles mi presencia, algo que es verdaderamente raro en ellos. Creí que su objetivo era convertirnos a todos.

Descubro objetos en el suelo, muebles, macetas y cosas demás en un intento de bloqueo, o eso es lo que parecen.

\- ¿Cómo están las gafas que te di?

Alzo la vista y me encuentro a mi nación, actuando tan natural, pero alegrándome el corazón. Evito abrazarle, sé que no es cómodo para él y perdería los modales que tengo. Sólo me le acerco y le sonrío en un intento de demostrarle que me alegraba verle sano y salvo.

\- Sígueme

Obedezco y sigo a Inglaterra al piso de arriba mientras observo el panorama.

Definitivamente los pikuto no lucen tan malos cuando no te persiguen a morir.

\- _You know_ … Estos días me han hecho recapacitar

\- ¿Sobre?

\- Seguir el orden. Toda mi vida lo he hecho, pero se siente bien ir en contra de la corriente. ¿Lo has sentido?

\- Conoces mi historia. No puedo ir en contra de la corriente

Él asiente dándome la razón. Me guía hasta una de las habitaciones, abre con cuidado y me pide no hacer ruido. Asiento y entonces veo una escena no muy grata.

Había varios pikuto en la entrada de la ventana, apretados buscando algo.

\- Son agradables cuando intentan no matarte. ¿Verdad?

\- No del todo…

Se sienta en la cama y me pide hacerle compañía. Me siento a su lado y nos quedamos en silencio.

\- Déjame darte algo

Alzo una ceja al verle levantarse. Busca algo en el interior de su chaqueta y me lo da. Un sobre que al leer al remitente de la carta, moldeo mis labios a modo de sorpresa. Sabía que había "algo" entre ellos.

\- ¿Se la darás?

\- No tengo opción – Intento reír

A pesar de que lo intento, no logro hacerlo, cosa que Arthur sí. Se me acerca y me abraza, él no era de mostrar sentimientos, por ello me sorprende. Me canta algo en inglés y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Esas lágrimas caen en abundancia mojando la alfombra de la habitación junto con su prenda. Era la canción que compuso especialmente para mí para olvidar mis problemas.

Me guía a la salida y me abraza nuevamente.

\- Sonríe, _please…_

Y él entra la habitación, me quedo un rato pensando y al escuchar estruendos en la habitación, entro con velocidad.

Me quedo sin habla cuando veo a los pikuto mantener a Inglaterra quieto. Él intenta liberarse de su agarre, pero los seres son más fuertes. Me cubro los oídos al gritar ofensas mientras forcejea, grito cuando le escucho gritar y cierro los ojos para no ver como se lleva a cabo su transformación. Olvido que Inglaterra cayó.

" _¡Por favor, Alicia! ¡Despierta, joder!"_

Todo por culpa del italiano.

Despierto cuando la escena se repite por quinta vez.

 _ ***Nicolás***_

Ya no sé cómo reaccionar ante lo que veo. Odiaba a Estados Unidos, le tenía rencor y odio.

\- Él no tiene la culpa – Dice Argentina llamando mi atención - ¿Lo olvidas? Fui yo quién se movió

\- ¡Pero no debiste!

Calló cuando veo que la transformación de Argentina avanza por todo su brazo.

\- No es tan malo como se ve – Explica – No se siente mucho

\- ¿Duele?

\- No. Sólo te toma sorprendido, pero no se siente nada realmente

Suspiro y Argentina me revuelve el cabello con una alegre sonrisa.

\- Ya te explique las cosas, ¿No? No dejes que el gringo caiga.

\- Sí…

\- ¡Te toca ser el héroe!

" _¡Nico! ¿Puedes oírme?"_

\- Es tu novia

Le enseño la lengua y finalmente me despido de él, era momento de volver a despestar. Con un poco de esfuerzo, lo logro encontrándome con el rostro preocupado de María.

*Narrador*

\- ¡Oh, nos tenías preocupadas!

Biagio parpadea confundido sin poder alejarse del abrazo de la japonesa y la alemana.

\- ¡No me vuelvas a hacer eso, Mariana!

La fémina sólo asiente sin poder encontrar las respuestas a su repentino despertar y el hecho de que Alexy se viera preocupado.

\- ¡Coño! ¡Me he llevado un bues susto gracias a ti, tonta!

Alice sólo aprieta el puño, sorprendida de tener la carta que Inglaterra le dio en sus manos. El destinatario estaba más cerca de lo que creía.

\- Me alegra verte despierto

Nicolás se sonroja al comentario y abrazo de la venezolana. Deseaba que fuera a menudo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Mariana mirando a su alrededor percatándose de que la pañoleta del mexicano ya no estaba con ella - ¿Y el pañuelo? ¡¿Dónde está?!

\- Al parecer, los pikuto los indujeron a una especie de sueño – Explicó Kassandra – A todos, pero al parecer, la magnitud del sueño no fue tan fuerte en nosotros

\- ¿Por qué en nosotros sí? – Preguntó Biagio

\- ¿Qué soñaron?

Cada uno explicó lo esencial del sueño, la mayoría de naciones se veían sorprendidas.

\- Ustedes vieron a sus naciones caer – Explicó Francia – Supongo que los pikuto creían poder usarlo para poder tener control sobre ustedes

\- ¿Cómo explican las cosas? – Preguntó Mariana - ¡La pañoleta que Alejandro me dio ya no está!

\- Entones no era un sueño del todo…

\- ¿Y cómo es que…?

\- Al parecer, uno de los pikuto se hizo pasar por Seychelles – Explicó Estados Unidos – Vaya… Caímos en su trampa. Afortunadamente era uno.

\- ¿Uno?

Las naciones se acercaron a donde Ximena señalaba en la ventana. El piso de abajo fuera del edificio, algunos temieron.

El edificio estaba rodeado de pikuto, ¿Cómo les encontraron? No sabían, pero lo habían hecho.

\- ¡Cierren las puertas y ventanas!

Sin embargo, antes de que Francia, España, Rusia y China pudiesen cerrar la puerta de la gran habitación por completo, los pikuto que se hallaban infiltrados en el edificio, entraron de golpe.

Pronto, los demás, rodeándoles sin poder huir.

Cada nación buscó a sus protegidos, algunos mirando a los pikuto con odio y otros, como Rusia, mirando la situación con una sonrisa y calma.

Ninguno de ellos atacó, simplemente se vieron en espera de una orden. Los pikuto que bloqueaban la entrada, se hicieron a un lado para darle paso al resto. Algunas naciones abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Cómo es que… están…?!

Sin embargo, a pesar de su llamado, Inglaterra, México, Argentina, Alemania e Italia no hablaron.

" _Buscamos a la potencia mundial" –_ Hablaron en unísono – _"Buscamos a Estados Unidos de América"_

En ese momento, Mariana y Nicolás entendieron las palabras de sus naciones dentro de sus sueños.

" _ **Pase lo que pase, no dejes que Estados Unidos ceda. ¿Sí?"**_

" _ **Ya te explique las cosas, ¿No? No dejes que el gringo caiga"**_

" _Ven con nosotros"_ – Siguieron hablando – _"No tienes opción"_

¬ ¿Qué tal el rechazo? – Sonrió de lado

Inglaterra chasqueó los dedos de la mano derecha y uno de los pikuto derribó e inmovilizó a Alexy.

\- ¡Alex!

" _No puedes"_

\- Estoy bien… - Intentó hablar, más el agarre a su cuello le estaba quitando el oxigeno

Estados Unidos apretó la mandíbula.

\- No

Alemania sacó un arma y la apuntó hacia uno de los demás países. Estados Unidos sabía que Canadá saldría herido, pero podría reponerse, más apretó los puños al ver que el arma se apuntaba nuevamente a la cabeza de su protegido.

\- ¡No lo hagas! – Gritaron Mariana y Nicolás - ¡Es una trampa! ¡No debes ceder!

" _Es tu última oportunidad"_

Y fue cuando Alemania e Inglaterra apuntaron sus armas respectivas hacia el mexicano.

" _No tienes opción"_

\- I… I…

Mariana y Nicolás no paraban de hablarle e intentar convencerle.

\- Iré…

Fallaron.

* * *

 _Apuesto a que nadie se esperaba una actualización :v No tengo perdón. Este año he decido hacer caso a mis lectores, actualizar más seguido, mejorar mi narración y ortografía como acabar todos mis proyectos._

 _Me gustaría leer sus opiniones al respecto de este fic y si tienen alguna idea, o pair, la consideraré demasiado._

 _Espero que hayan tenido un buen inicio de año y que todos sus deseos se cumplan. Consideren este capítulo como su día de reyes (?)_

 _Sin más._

 _¡Hasta el próximo!_

 _Pd. ¿Cuándo les gustaría que actualice este fic?_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi pertenencia.**_

* * *

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí?

\- ¿En este cuartucho en Seychelles? No lo sé… ¿Un mes tal vez?

\- Dos meses…

\- Ahora entiendo porqué han comenzado a escasear las cosas

\- ¿Qué se supone que haremos? Estamos solos…

\- Oh, vamos, no estamos solos. ¿Lo olvidan? Hungría, Portugal y los demás nos cuidan.

\- ¿Y crees que podamos hacer mucho? ¡Vamos a morir si la comida se acaba! ¡¿Y el agua?! ¡No podemos salir! ¡Están esos monstruos están afuera!

\- ¡Eso lo sabemos! ¡¿Y crees que ganaremos algo con el que nos lo recalques?!

\- ¡Basta ya los dos! ¡No ganamos nada gritándonos entre sí!

\- ¿Creen que los demás estén bien?

\- Se…se llevaron a Estados Unidos

\- Y a China, Rusia, Venezuela, Canadá, Chile, Francia, Japón y a España…

\- ¿Y cuál es el plan? No sabemos cómo está el mundo allí afuera

\- P-Podemos preguntarle a alguna de las naciones

\- No querrán decirnos nada, quién sabe si ellos también sepan algo…

\- No perdemos nada intentando

Los jóvenes han suspirado sin muchas ganas, ninguno de ellos quería levantarse del suelo e ir a confrontar a las naciones que, era muy probable, estaban ocultándoles información sobre el exterior.

Hace dos meses, los pikuto los habían encontrado y amenazado, usando a las naciones capturadas anteriormente, para hacer lo mismo con Estados Unidos; Inconformes, se han llevado a unos cuantos más.

Han jugado "piedra, papel y tijera" para ver quién era el valiente de intentar convencer a las naciones para hablarles sobre el exterior.

Aún con sus grandes métodos de convecimientos, no fueron capaces. Con un nuevo plan, decidieron esconderse .

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién va? – Preguntó Nicolás (Argentina)

\- El friki debe saber esconderse – Se burló Alice (Inglaterra)

\- Oh, cállate – Alexy (E.U) le enseñó la lengua – Pero bueno, Nik y yo podemos ir. ¡Apuesto a que haremos un gran equipo!

¬ ¿T-Tú y yo? – Nikolai (Rusia) llegó a sorprenderse. – S-Si así lo… crees

Alexy y Kikolai permanecieron en la habitación hasta que Isabel (España) y Mariana (México), les dieron el aviso de que la sala de reuniones, o donde solían permanecer gran parte del tiempo, estaba vacía. Ambos han aprovechado para entrar y esconderse en los gabinetes cubriéndose con las cosas que se hallaban guardadas.

Bastaron unos minutos para que las naciones entraran nuevamente.

\- La situación no mejora para nada – Comenzó Hungría tomando la palabra

\- Espero que el resto de naciones se encuentren bien – Suspiró Ucrania

Belarus ha escrito algo en un ordenador y las pantallas principales se prendieron en el acto.

Alexy y Nikolai abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y terror pues las pantallas mostraban nada más que paisajes destruidos.

La explicación de Sealand dijo que los pikuto no destruyeron ciudades, sólo las "pintaron a su forma", les "quitaron color", nada más. Pero lo que veían ahora, no eran como la micronación les alentó.

Apenas podían identificar los edificios, en su mayoría, estaban derribados. El fuego se alzaba en lo alto, y la gente, la que aún no encontraba refugio y no habían sido capturados por aquellos seres, a esas alturas de la situación, corrían por su vida.

\- ¿Qué haremos? – Preguntó Lietchtenstein temerosa – Todos han…

\- Mantenerlo así – Explicó Suiza – No ganamos nada diciéndoles a los demás… Aunque sabemos dónde están…

\- Por eso requerían al maldito norteamericano - Siguió Belarus – Y a mi hermano

\- Tienen el armamento para hacer todo eso y nadie va a desobedecer las órdenes de dos grandes potencias.

\- Dejemos esto ya, no ganamos nada

Apagaron todo nuevamente y salieron de la habitación dandoles paso libre a los intrusos. Alexy y Nikolai dejaron su escondite, incredulos a los acontecimientos antes vistos.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó Biagio (Italia) – El mundo ahí afuera está hecho un caos. No podemos salir y arriesgarnos

\- Podemos simplemente ir tras ellos – Opinó Jennel (Alemania) – Aunque estoy muy segura que si se enteran, estaremos muy bien resguardados si saben a lo que me refiero.

\- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? – Siguió Felix (Australia) – Somos simples humanos, ellos son… Alienigenas. Son capaces de matarnos

\- ¡Bien! Quedemonos aquí y bebamos té caliente – Sonrió Alice sarcastica – Lo olvidé, ya no tenemos agua… ¡Ni té! ¡A la mi*rda esto!

La mayoría comenzaron a ver con extrañeza a la inglesa que comenzaba a ofender en su idioma, Isabel explicó que simplemente era la falta de té y libros.

\- Si salimos, podemos encontrar agua, comida, y posiblemente la muerte… Ustedes dirán.

\- Ellos no… Ellos no nos abandonarían – Siguió Ximena (Costa Rica) – Nosotros, tampoco debemos hacerlo

\- ¡Apuesto a que tienen armas aquí! – Carmen (Chile) se levantó entusiasmada - ¡Si logramos tomar unas y huir, podremos salir!

\- Dudo que existan

\- ¿Y después qué? – Preguntó Maria (Venezuela) – Los pikuto están afuera esperandonos y no sabemos dónde están ellos

\- Están… En la Casa Blanca – Fue lo único que Alexy pronunció

\- ¿En serio iremos? – Lilian (Canadá) cuestionó - ¿En qué?

En aquel momento, a sus dulces y tímidas palabras, un pequeño bulto comenzó a moverse y liberarse. Debajo de todas las sabanas apiladas, una figura se asomó.

\- ¡No olviden que mi país se mueve! – Sealand saltó de su lugar - ¡Yo puedo llevarlos!

\- No podemos, esto…

\- ¡Oh, vamos! – Nicolás se acercó a Mariana desafiante - ¿Dónde está la frase que tanto presumen "Un mexicano nunca se raja"? ¿Te estás "rajando"?

\- No, eso no es… No podemos arriesgar a otra nación por más pequeña que sea.

\- ¡Yo estaré bien, jamás verán que los golpeó!

Las naciones se miraron entre sí, y aceptaron.

\- No podremos ir todos – Explicó Kaile (Hungría) – Se darán cuenta que han desaparecido y… Ya saben

\- Cada uno conoce a su nación, ¿No es así? Si quieren salvarlos, ¿No es mejor que cada quién lo intenté con su país? No será útil razonar – Opinó Kassandra (Francia) – No tiene una consciencia completa, será igual que hablar con una pared… Pero si son fuertes, podremos hacerlos reaccionar

\- ¿Y sí hay armas en este lugar?

\- No las hay, es un edificio turistico

El silencio prontó reinó el lugar en busqueda de más respuestas.

\- ¿Es oficial entonces? ¿Saltaremos en su busqueda?

Algunos asintieron, otros simplemente se mantuvieron en completo silencio. Idearon un plan, y cuando éste fue oficial, los protegidos, sólo algunos de ellos, se quedaron para distraer a las naciones.

Isabel guió por ser la mayor, ella no dejaría a España solo.

Alice, siendo la segunda, guiaba al resto, pensando en cómo lograría sacar al testarudo de Inglaterra de su trance.

Alexy tembló de sólo pensar en que era posible enfrentarse al gran Estados Unidos.

Mariana sabía que México todavía tenía uso de razón.

Kassandra ya sabía como despertar al pervertido de Francia, una buena dosis de provocación bastaría.

Lilian sólo deseaba que Canadá estuviera bien.

Jennel y Biagio esperaban poder luchar juntos y así liberar a Alemania e Italia.

Carmen, Maria y Nicolás, les seguían intentando saber por qué Chile, Venezuela y Argentina estaban involucrados en esto.

Sakura sabía de los dotes de Japón en el uso de las katanas y a ella no la dejaría desprevenida.

Mei Ling, para calmar a Nikolai, le contaba los dulces que China solía compartirles y él, le contaba las experiencias contadas de Rusia.

Y Felix, cuidaba la retaguardia, recordando a la vez, el pasado con Australia y aquellos bellos koalas.

\- ¡Ahí está! – Señaló Sealand su territorio - ¡Podemos llegar nadando!

La selva les otorgaba un buen escondite lejos de la vista de los pikuto, pronto llegarían al mar y podrían librarse del acoso.

Pronto…

* * *

 _Bueno, bueno, mando un saludo, beso y abrazo (-3-) a los nuevos lectores, aquellos que están en las sombras y los que hacen acto de presencia. (Los hamo 3). Gracias por sus opiniones, he escrito el nombre de la nación delante del chico (En el primer uso de nombre) para que se identifiquen el nombre con la nación porque sé que podrían llegar a confundir. (Esto fue un gran consejo)_

 _Pero bueno, en esta parte necesito de su total apoyo a los que leen. La pregunta es:…_

 _¿Quieren escena de acción? Ya saben, esa escena entre nación-protegido. Todo dependerá de su votación._

 _¡Hasta el próximo!_

 _P.D. Perdón por por los dedazos, en donde vivo hace un frío del infierno y no es fácil escribir con guantes :v_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es de mi pertenencia, sólo lo uso sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

A pesar de soñar con lo que siempre había querido, algo le incomodaba. Era alguien llamándole por su nombre y ese mismo alguien, molestándole por querer despertarle.

Todo iba perfecto dentro de su sueño, hasta que abrió los ojos.

\- Mira que sueño más pesado te cargas

\- No me sorprende

De acuerdo, estaban hablando mal de él. Su vista no era buena, necesitaba sus lentes, y sus súplicas fueron escuchadas cuando alguien se los extendió. Se los colocó donde debía y esperó a que su vista mejorase. Finalmente veía todo claro y los rostros enfrente se lo demostraban.

\- ¡England, Mexico! ¡Están vivos!

Ambos hombres suspiraron al abrazo repentino en el que la nación les había involucrado.

\- Por supuesto que estamos vivos

\- ¿Pero por qué estás aquí? ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí!

Estados Unidos intentaba ignorar el enfado marcado en sus rostros, estaba feliz por verles, no quería arruinarlo con esas muecas.

Aún así, explicó todo; La llegada a Seychelles, el Pikuto que la sustituyó, su ataque sorpresa, la amenaza hacia sus protegidos, la obligación de España, China y los demás de acompañarle, y su llegada a ese sitio del que no sabía con exactitud dónde estaba.

\- ¡Pero si te han pedido que no vinieras! – Le gritó México - ¡¿Por qué chingados lo has hecho?!

\- ¡No tenía elección! ¡Eran demasiados!

\- Eres un imbécil.

La situación se había calmado hasta cierto grado, algunos habían comprendido que Estados Unidos hizo lo que debía por mantener a sus protegidos a salvo, el resto le tomó poca importancia.

\- ¿Y alguno tiene idea de por qué estamos aquí? – Preguntó China con hastío

\- Nadie sabe con exactitud

\- Tal vez…

Posaron sus miradas sobre Alemania, quien parecía pensar las cosas con calma y detenimiento.

\- ¿Ya se dieron cuenta de quiénes estamos aquí?

Las naciones se miraron entre sí, admitiendo un poco realmente que no sabían del tema.

\- Es una teoría solamente, pero… Muchos de nosotros, fuimos potencias alguna vez. Algunas siguen siéndolo.

\- ¿Y para qué querrían a "antiguas potencias"? – Preguntó Venezuela – Puede llegar a ser ridículo

\- Pero aún conversan aquello que les hizo tener poder

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados ahora?

Ninguno habló, no sabían qué hacer o a qué recurrir. Estados Unidos se percató de aquellos pikuto que lucían exactamente igual al resto de naciones, de aquellos que los amenazaron estando en Seychelles. Ellos estaban afuera, haciendo de las suyas bajo el orden de alguien, ¿O acaso eran los mismos? Se veían tan humanos.

Eso era demasiado confuso.

\- Debe haber una salida por aquí…

Una simple habitación que pareciera un calabozo en un castillo medieval, tan desordenado y oscuro. Las ventanas estaban cerradas y no había otro medio de escape más que la puerta.

\- ¿Y si usamos la puerta? – Preguntó Rusia con su calma y sonrisa

\- Está cerrada

Pero sólo bastó girar la perilla y un empujoncito para abrirla y mostrar lo contrario.

\- Esto debe ser una broma…

Salieron de la habitación, en silencio y con calma tratando de no llamar la atención. Estados Unidos poco a poco lograba reconocer el lugar, más se intentaba hacer la idea errónea ya que no quería admitir que tan poderosa nación, había caído.

Sin embargo, no podían celebrar dichosa victoria… No todos salieron de la Casa Blanca.

* * *

\- Estamos en… ¿Nueva York?

\- Estamos demasiado lejos todavía – Gruñó Nicolás (Argentina)

Washington D.C todavía estaba a bastante camino más allá de su posición. Lograron llegar a Nueva York a salvo y gracias a Sealand, pero no podían depender de su transporte hasta donde llegaran.

\- ¡Oigan, ustedes!

Una muchacha de su aparente edad, se cubría completamente con una capa oscura y una gorra roja.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Se acercó Alice (Inglaterra) desconfiada

\- Mi nombre es Lakshmi, soy la protegida del señor India

\- ¿De India? – Preguntó Isabel (España) - ¿Y él está contigo?

\- No es lugar para hablar de eso – Respondió dándoles un ademán con la mano de seguirla – Vengan conmigo

No tenían a dónde ir ni siquiera cómo andar por las destruidas calles de Nueva York. No sabrían cómo reaccionar en caso de encontrarse con un pikuto en el camino.

A Alexy le picaba cierta nostalgia pues cada fin de semana paseaba con Alfred por las calles de Nueva York, y verle en un estado tan deteriorado, le causaba gran malestar.

\- Ya verás – Le sonrió Mariana (México) sujetándole de la mano – Esto se arreglará pronto

Él no pudo evitar que sus mejillas le delataran su vergüenza.

\- ¿Sabes algo? – Se le acercó Carmen (Chile) – Conoces mucho de esto

\- Ninguno de los dos asistió a la Inauguración de los Juegos Olímpicos en Japón – Lakshmi (India) respondió mirando a todos lados en la calle acertada - Nos encontrábamos aquí ese día

\- ¿Ambos? – Preguntó Nikolai (Rusia) - ¿Quiénes ambos?

La hindú calló con la mano al ruso y les mostró uno de los hogares dónde ella y el desconocido residían.

Después de asegurarse que no eran seguidos y que la calle estaba vacía, los guió hacia la residencia, entró seguida del resto y cerró con buena seguridad.

\- Listo, aquí podremos descansar a gusto

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – Preguntó Biagio (Italia)

\- Nuestro pequeño refugio

\- ¿Podrías decirnos quién es el que te acompaña? – María (Venezuela), se estaba cansando de la incertidumbre.

\- Su nombre es Dae-hyun, es el protegido de Corea del Sur – Explicó quitándose la capa y la gorra – Hemos buscado al resto de protegidos, pero en Nueva York, parece que sólo somos nosotros

\- ¿Ustedes tienen idea de qué quieren con nuestras naciones? – Cuestionó Jennel (Alemania) - El señor Japón, le contó a las naciones sobre qué les pasó, pero no a nosotros.

\- ¡Los secuestraron!

\- De algo sé, creo que los quieren para la dominación del planeta. Ya saben, lo típico de los malos seres.

\- ¿Pero sólo a ellos?

\- Fueron y son potencias mundiales…

* * *

 _Sé que es corto, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo. He estado trabajando para pagar mis intercambio de practicas, visa, pasaporte y residencia. Aún no me dicen si es en América o Europa (¡Que espero me acepten en Inglaterra!) y bueno, no puedo actualizar tan rápido._

 _La votación sigue en pie sobre el combate entre país-protegido, dependiendo la votación, será la escena. ¡Otra votación! ¿Cuál es su protegido favorito? Otra noticia, este vendría siendo el antepenúltimo capitulo, el quince el último. Intentaré hacerlos largos para que no se sienta ese pesar._

 _Sin más, me despido. Espero sus opiniones._

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_


End file.
